Hijack The Restless Heart
by StarlightOmega
Summary: Hiccup Haddock and Jack Frost, two princes from different kingdoms that will brake the social boundaries by each step they take in their adventure together or alone, please enjoy this Hijack fanfic, please leave comments/emails of your opinions or questions, again please enjoy.
1. Chapter 1 Morning

Chapter 1, Morning

I woke up within my chambers facing a portrait of my stepfather St. Nick where he is standing on the top of the stone floor tower outside of the cold and snow. He is staring at the aura borealis that illuminates a beautiful glow above a Mountain known as the Crown of the World, named by the first arch-mage Lyra who rumored to have created a lab within her impenetrable fortress called the Labyrinth upon the name that states the obvious. Other than the mountain, my father's broad gilded cutlass on his left is unsheathe facing the stone floor of the tower while the other is sheath on his right. I tend to wake up two hours earlier than the servant girls do so I would be able to get some time for myself before I am busy with my daily chores. Wrapping myself in a fur gray wolf like coat, I walk towards my bathroom and turn the valve on my sink until cool water filled the ceramic bowl. I pulled out a silver box from my cabinet that is line with a deep blue cloth that is patted in the inside. Within there is a variety of diamond shape crystals that are differentiated by colors of light blue, deep blue, orange and red, each color represent the heat and cold that is used to change the temperature of the water. I pull out an orange diamond shape crystal and unscrew the small diamond shape metal canister that connects between the counter and a small metal pipe that connects under the counter that leads to the bottom of the sink that connects next to the drainpipe. After I emptied out the ashes of the last crystal that was use last night, I gently blew on the new one to where the crystal starts to glow a dim orange. Once I screwed the lid to the canister, I walked out to my balcony to where the snow and mountains greeted me by blowing its cool wind on my bare-naked skin, taking a deep breath of the cold mountain air I turn my head to the artic sea and watch the glaciers slowly move. The sun is not yet rising but it was still bright enough to illuminate the environment around me. I wiped off the bits of snow and frost from the balcony stone chair and sat down enjoying the sound of bliss and tranquility of the mysterious siren of the frozen side of nature. Soon the cold started to get to me and I start my way back in my chambers closing the glass double door and headed to my sink. The orange crystal has made the cool water warm where I then started washing my face with a velvet washcloth that I soaked in the bowl. I placed the warm soaked cloth on my right arm and slowly moved it to my right side of my butt, thigh, and pelvis. I repeated the process on the left, re-soaked the cloth and started the process on my chest slowly moving down the groin.

"Prince Frost is you awake?" I look up after splashing my face and recognizing Belladonna's voice and the way she knocks on my chamber doors. "I know you like to wake up early so I went ahead and gotten your clothes for today and you're training apparel for your mid-evening training in the court," said Belladonna walking in carrying the clothes and placing them on my bed. She is one of the servant girls but unlike the others, she is very timid and quiet, she has jet-black long hair, green eyes, and freckles on her cheeks, she tends to stay away from the gossip that runs through the court like dopamine in the mind of man or a horrid cancer through the marrows of the human body. The time she finish her work I tend to see her every once in a while walking in the court with a piece of paper or two and recite a poem that she receives from her brother who is a professor in literature at one of Val De Lion's collage or that's what she tells me. "Sorry to disturb you my lord but I just assumed that you woul-."

"You are fine Belladonna, why don't you go back to your room and get some rest, o, and thank you for my clothes." I said wrapping myself with the grey wolf coat hoping that she would leave so I can have some time for myself before the day starts.

"Is there anything I can assist prince?" said Belladonna bowing her head.

"No thank you and please stop calling me prince and stop with the bow."

"But you are of royal blood sir, it's improper for a servant of the royal court to not address you in the most respect."

"Well with my grace please stop and just relax for a while alright? Read one of your brother's poems."

"Yes sir, I mean Jack," said Belladonna exiting the room and closing the door behind her. About two hours have passed and the castle is bustling, the smell of bread, wine, and meat swirled through the air with the occasional aroma of coffee and tea. The smell motivated the morning-scheduled guards to awaken from their blissful slumber. Soon clattering sounds of guards walking in the hallway aided the awakening of the castle's maidens and servants rushing to get an early start of their daily work. Down in the courtyard where the dim light shines against the training courts walls and banners that hung from the walls, watches the knights follow their routine training with their squires and acolytes in hoping to become a royal knight or knight enchanter. I look out of my window to see the city alit with candles and magic lanterns hanging on the side of snow top homes and taverns. I see students within the city walking or taking carriages to school while the young novices of magic head out to Celestial square, home of magic shops, enchanted staffs and wands and housed teachers and professors of Lyra academy to continue their studies of being a battle field mage, healer, or some land of field mage. I walked out of my room dressed and heading down the dining area, passing paintings of knights and mages, lands and castles with forgotten forts that have fought battles against the planes of oblivion. Passing the corridor that beds royal guests, ambassadors and representatives from the capital Island of Berk to the regal Val De Lion to the far west of the land of the horse lords of Thanes to the green and flowered kingdom of Lupain ng Kagandahan. When I entered the dining room, the tables are section off to royal court members. The generals and knight captains of both royal and knight enchanters sits at one table while North or St. Nick by birth name, the king of the Northern Kingdom sitting at the head of the table that is decorated by white and purple sheet that is topped with silver and jeweled candle sticks. The light inside dining hall shines breakfast ham, light red wine, snow buns, eggs, and a variety of tea and hot honeyed milk. I see a grey hair man, Aster, a Knight Commander of the private royal knight and knight enchanters. Aster is the highest-ranking member of the knights' order, he is so respected that even the generals bow to him when he walks by, when he attends with the generals and their meeting in the war room none sits until Aster enters and sits no mater weather he is late or early. Aster is siting right next to my dad with his sleeveless armor exposing his black tattoos on both of his arms, left side of his arm has one of a full moon, snowflakes and a crown on his shoulder, under the crown is written _"The Land of Frost, Snow, And Moon."_ While the right has, the eye of the magi on his shoulder under the eye has two-crossed rapier and a spear in the middle that has a rose thorn vine wrapping around the spear and engulfing the rapier with rose flower. Then there is Pitch my queer uncle sitting right next to my dad. Pitch is the right hand of the kingdom, he is tall lanky man dressed in black robes that is out lined purple and dark blue, and his sleek jet-black hair combed back. My uncle tends to argue with my dad on some of the decisions he makes because it is not going to aid the kingdom. In truth it was Pitch who was supposed to rule after the death of their father King Rayne who died of old age but instead of choosing Pitch he decided to choose St. Nick after demonstrating his talents, heroism and true leadership on the battle of Celestial square. A battle where an army of a cult of blood mages invaded the university and he was able to kill the cult leader after the cult sacrificed arch mage Fey, but because of Pitch's skills in politics and study of other kingdoms lands, culture, laws and tie with power North wanted him as the kingdoms right hand. Then there is Tooth, the royal court wizard, and teacher of the royal family's, dukes, duchess, and generals children and the royal apothecary. Unlike other wizards, she likes to dress in a multi-colored clothing and bearing a dagger by her side that has a resemblance of a rose vine wrapped at the handle, edged in green vine at the blade with a pink rose like pommel at the hilt. Her position that was given by my father was through her born gifted talent that she inherited by her ancient grandmother arch mage Lyra, the first, and possibly the most powerful-recorded arch mage in history. Many believes that she gained her position cause of her being friends with my father and uncle when they were kids but yet no one dares to challenge the theory after aiding St. Nick with the blood cultist when they failed to take over the castle. It was said that she fought off over two hundred of blood mages by herself, rumored has it that she engulfed half of them in a veil of fire and finished off the rest by engulfing her dagger in ice stabbing the frost covered ground where sharp thick ice impaled the cult from the ground up. She never told the truth but what is true is the blizzard barriers that she created that surrounded the castle and within the barrier are impaled and burnt bodies and Tooth, passed out on the steps of the entrance of the castle. Then there is Sandy whose past is a mystery as well as getting the job as an ambassador. Not even the thieves' guild or the Outsiders, a guild of void magic wilding assassins knows of his truth. In fact the only people that knows the truth is my dad and Aster, other than them we are left there speculating and weaving tales that he was born from an abomination of magic or made by the sands of time do to his name I believe. Either way the tales were subtle enough to believe that progressed to that of it being far fetch and just something to be told for fun, Sandy's job is to act on as a representative in Val De Lion and the kingdom of Berk, a land ruled by Stoick the Vass and a close friend to both North and Stoick. Sandy is a mute but other than his sign language and his translator both of them can work out some of the most peaceful form of negotiation between two kingdoms. My father started to drink the honeyed milk and saw me in the corner of his eye.

"Jack come, come we have some work to do." Said St. Nick motioning me to come forward as he took what appears to be his last gulp and stroking his white beard. I walked pass the servants holding small foods and drinks and court guards and squires standing by the side of a banner of a crescent moon that his above a snowflake.

"You probably want to go and continue with your training in combat with Aster," He said scratching his snow-white beard.

"O yea, I really enjoy training out in the cold with my make shift staff," Trying to sound a little less sarcastic.

"Well change of plans you, Sandy and a few royal knights and knight enchanters will travel to the kingdom of Berk," He said with no hesitation and bearing a humble smile on his face.

"Wait I'm going, why?"

"Well prince Frost," said Pitch

"The Berserker tribes are closing in our boundaries and I told North that you should go with Sandy to understand how politics work within the most delicate manner since we have to work a form of negotiation on handling the barbarians,"

"Pitch is right Jack," said North cutting in preventing me to state my opinion.

"Well can we not close the borders and up the patrols?"

"O My dear nephew, if only the world can be that simple. Because of the Berserker tribes," Said Pitch as he walks around me. "Refugees are entering our borders and at the same time spies are being uncovered every second,"

"And we can't kick those that are in need of protection" said North. "The Berserker tribes have taken over fortresses that cut both our warriors and refugees from entering the safe haven of Berk and its cities," He said drinking his honeyed milk. "When my reign is over you will be the new king of the Northern Kingdom and you need to know being a king is not all fighting and living in luxury and slowly becoming fat and pompous like the empress in Val De Lion. Besides you need to go out more and see the world, I mean life is not all snow and frost and well snow," Said North pointing out the window towards a pile of snow.

"So what's Berk like?"

"That's for you to find out Jack," Said North patting my back

"Fine, so when am I leaving?"

"Tonight, there will be a royal escort that will lead you, Sandy and Sandy's translator Marcus to the borders of Berk and from there a royal galleon will be waiting down at the docks for you to go to the island, the capital, and don't worry, Stoick knows of your coming." Before I could say, anything Pitch brought up reports of the caravan attacks and possible areas of rogue bandits conspiring with berserker agents, when the two left the room Tooth came to me bringing her optimistic attitude.

"Heeyyyy Jack, I have a little present for you come with me." Before I could let out a word from my mouth Tooth grabs me by the hand and ran towered her office. Up the spiraling staircase, left and right through the hallway and right into her office chambers, she let go of me and ran to her cluttered desk that is stacked with scrolls, books and notes, on the side of the desk is a bright multi colored bird that was imported from Val De Lion. Looking around I see book shelves and tables that are full of beakers, motor and pestle, more shelves filled with odd oddities, fire flies lighting her room with the enchanted wall lamps.

"Alright Tooth what's this all about?" I said

"Well when I heard that you are leaving I took the liberty to upgrade your staff that you love so much," she said smiling and biting her bottom lip. She pulled out my staff out of the trunk and handed it to me.

"It looks the same Tooth," I said inspecting the staff.

"Well yea I'm a mage not a blacksmith, if you take the time to notice the runes engraved in the staff you see that I gave it a bit of my magic touch," she said giving me a wink. "Now that it's enchanted with ice runes, every time you hit your enemy it give them a surge of frost on the area you hit them at, but the more you practice that staff the stronger the magic and more effective the magic will become."

"How powerful?" I said touching the markings.

"Well so far all you can do is just a bit of novice magic, like shooting frost at your enemy and-,"

"Frost? How will that protect me?"

"If you let me finish I'll tell you," said Tooth with a bit of a stern gaze. "Now the frost can kill but the main purpose is to slow down your enemies, and nocking your enemies out with the staff, like I said, will send a surge of frost on their body and possibly cause frost bite," she said.

"Wow thank you Tooth I don-."

"One more thing take this," said Tooth giving me a satchel with a snowflake on the front. I put the satchel on me; the strap lays on my right side of the neck letting the bag hang around the left side of my hips.

"Thank you tooth, I'm going to miss you," I said giving Tooth a hug

"Just be safe out there Jack, well I have to go and teach the young wizards in class before I'm late, they tend to start dueling each other causing damage to my classroom," said Tooth exiting her office. I walk back to my room and pick out my traveling cloak; it has a hood, outlined white that matches the dark blue as its main color and a white snowflake that is in front of a full moon. On the left side on of the cloak, it bears the marking of the Northern Kingdom, after a few hours, the sun has set, and the moon is at its peak I put the satchel on me and went out to the main hall where Sandy and Aster are waiting for me.

"Sandy's translator Marcus is already in the carriage. I was able to spare five royal guards and two knight enchanters to escort you to the capital of Berk," said Aster ruffing up my hair.

"Prince Frost I mean Jack you have forgotten your luggage in your room!" yelled Belladonna running towards me while struggling to carry my bags.

"Thank you Belladonna and sorry for having you to carry my things, I thought I already packed in the carriage."

"Its fine sir it's my job, well I must go, I wish you the luck of the moon umm Jack," said Belladonna quickly shuffling her way to the other rooms.

"Alright ankle biter you and Sandy better get going." He said pushing us inside the carriage. Once inside Sandy and I gotten are selves comfortable on the padded seats, Sandy sat at the backside of the carriage right next to Marcus. He pulls out a crystalline wine glass from the side pocket of the cart and a bottle of top of the line wine from Val De Lion. Marcus opens a compartment on the roof of the carriage and pulls out a blanket, wrapping himself around it.

"Hey Aster how long does this royal meeting…um… things usually take?"

"Well usually it takes about a month or two but the way things are going perhaps a year or year in half," he said with a smug smile on his face.

"Wait a year?"

"That's right ankle bita have a nice trip," Then Aster slams the carriage door right in my face.

"Oi get going," He yelled waving towards the carriage driver, and without hesitation, the carriage moved in a safe but quick trot. I open the window and stick my head out to see the sights of the city. Taking a long, last look at the vast castle that was soon engulfed by the five surrounding horse mounted royal knights, behind me I hear the unfamiliar sound of the iron-oaken gates open, I turn my head to see the city and its lights out, teens out in the street playing games. Passing a street that lead to Celestial Square I see students practicing magic and telling jokes. I close the window carriage and sat back down; passing the market district, I see adults, young lovers, and elders doing late window-shopping. As they, turnaround and see the seal on the carriage people bow their heads and smile. Once at the front steel gates the carriage made a complete stop, I look through the carriage window and see the 35 foot tall wall that protect the city, the wall has enchanted lamp lights aluminates a blue glow. The city guard walks to the carriage driver and reads a document that the driver hands her. The guard walks over to the window, looks through, she smiles, and bows her head, "My lord," she said. She walks back to the front gate and waves her hand up to a balcony mid-way on the wall that was full of guards. "It's clear! Let them through!" she yells. Two of the guards pulls down a lever, the third pulls down a chain that is hanging on the ceiling while the forth guard in robes hovers his hands on an orb. The enchanted lamps that are hanging on the side of the wall starts to glow brighter and dimmer, brighter and dimmer. There was a loud clicking sound and the thick steel gates slowly open. The guard hands back the document to the carriage driver. Once out-side one of the mounted knight enchanters rushed to lead while the others stay behind watching the rear, now we are off heading to Berk, wonder what it's like.


	2. Chapter 2 Welcome To Berk

Chapter 2, Welcome to Berk

"Hiccup! Hiccup!" I woke up by the sound of a large thump coming from the other side of my chamber door.

"Ye-, yea dad give me a sec." I said falling out of my bed. Quickly I put on my prosthetic leg on my left, and quickly ran to my door to see my dad greeting me with his usual morning stern face.

"Umm good, good morning dad how can or what is it that you need." I said still trying to wake up and forcing a professional look.

"By the Gods Hiccup why are you not ready yet?" Said Stoick walking in uninvited.

"Umm, maybe because I was asleep," I said with my cheeks puffed out.

"Have you forgotten we will be having a guest over today?"

"Guest no, no I do not believe I was told about it, wait who?"

"Sandy and North's son prince Jack Frost from the Northern Kingdom, I told you three days ago over at the dinner table." He said turning around tossing clothes out of my dresser and closet.

"Here wear this." He said giving me a loose light green silk pants, with a white shirt and a brown button up vest with gold buttons, the vest is out lined a dark shade of green and the top left of the vest has a night fury stitched on.

"O common dad I can't wear this, I look ridiculous."

"Well its better than dressing in that stable boys rags that you wear every day."

"I help Gobber at the forge everyday dad I really do not think that fine fabrics are the appropriate attire."

"And yet every day at the forge is cutting time with your training with your sword." I know too well that arguing with my dad will not get me anywhere and the only way to work with his orders is to accept it and do the work in a way that is not too miserable.

"Now go to the bathhouse and clean yourself." Said Stoick leaving the room. I walked out of my room with the clothes under my left armpit making a clicking noise echo through the hall with my prosthetic leg. I took a right passing rooms and portraits of my father and my decease mother. I brush the idea of my mom out of my head and focus on the paintings of champions dueling each other and dragon riders that have fought battles or posing with their armored dragon. Most of the frames are handmade wood from far out lands that is outlined gold and silver and some that are embroider with the combination of silver and sapphires or gold and rubies. As I entered the royal bathhouse I looked up to the ceiling and see the light seeping through the rectangular windows on the side of the triangular ceiling walls and six tall windows, three on each side of the room, to me it looks to be about eleven feet high and I'm guessing seventy inches wide? It really does not matter too many besides to those that constructed the royal bathhouse and the main reason I took upon learning such trifles is just a mere sense of boredom. My favorite part of this room is the waterfall that is connected to the right side of the room; I walked towards the fall and sat down on one of the rocks that have been carved to a shape of a chair that was inside a "C" shape cave that the waterfall. Looking through the side of the cave where the water from the fall does not wish to conceal there was a circular hole on the side. I looked through the hole and set my gaze pass the eleven feet window where I can see the docks, and patches of snow here and there. I closed my eyes for a bit to the sound of the falls and the gulls outside screeching at the annoyed angler for their daily catch.

"You look at peace Hic,"

"Ahh Astrid what, what are you doing in here?" I said covering myself.

"Just like you Haddock I was sadly dragged by my father about this congregation of the berserkers. Apparently from what Fishlegs has told me all the Jarls are starting to fear the berserkers and their rise of power over the land and has decided to converse with Stoick and other outland ambassadors. In fact the berserkers wrath has spread throughout the land of Thadus that the kingdom of Thanes have sent about four representatives' to some bearing news that the berserkers have gain some sort of new weapon. As well I heard king North has sent his son Jack with Sandy on the unprecedented matter of refugees that are forced into the Northern Kingdom."

"Well that's nice and all but what about Val De Lion?"

"Nah those snobs are too busy with their civil war that they see the berserkers as nothing but just a group of bandits trying to better themselves from a common barbaric horde," She said looking at me through the circular hole on the side of the cave.

"So are you ready to see the young prince Jack from the Northern Kingdom?" she said sarcastically in a regal tone.

"Sure it's not like I'll have to give him the tour of the castle or anything, I mean as long he is not in my way then all is good with me." I said closing my eyes and laying my head back on the stone chair.

"Yea about that….you kinda have to."

"Say what?" I said opening one of my eye.

"Stoick wanted me to let you know that you will be giving a tour of the castle and maybe the land to Jack, apparently it's his first time leaving the boundaries of the Northern Kingdom or castle Hailstrom in general."

"Ugg…well at least I have a bit of time for myself."

"Yea their ship had already arrived."

"What?! Already? What in the name of oblivion."

"Yep, their ship is right there," she said pointing out the window to a galleon. Its main sail embroidered a big moon, and snowflake right under the moon and the sails of the ship is in deep blue, the ship appears to be made of ironwood and blood oak, understanding ironwood trees that only grow in cold desert regions but the blood oak is of unfamiliarity.

"Yep, that my friend is the S.S. Sleigh, the fastest ship the Northern Kingdom has ever made and they just docked so you have enough time to get ready." She said leaving the royal bathhouse.

"O and another thing the other Jarls are here and yes Snotlout, Fishlegs, and the twins are here as well." Said Astrid sticking her head out the door, she left closing the big wooden door behind her. I slowly dunked my body to the cool water trying to fathom the idea that not only I have the Prince to entertain but Snotlout and the twins as well. At least Fishlegs will behave himself, he's usually at the library or lab trying to learn more on well anything let alone Snotlout wanting to go out to the woods and trap some wild dragons and game. I hurried and finish my soak and gotten dress with the clothes my dad has given me, I left the room in a fast walk doing my best of not wrinkling my clothes or sweat under the idea of all the things I will have to put up with. Passing the dining hall my stomach rumbles to the smell of fresh bread, cheese and wine, which gave me the incentive to grab a small chunk of cheese from a servant girl without her knowing. As I quicken my pace, I took one big bite of the cheese, placing the bitten cheese on a silver platter that carries silver goblets full of elderberry wine that one of the servants is carrying. I picked up one of the goblet and taken in one mouthful of wine and chewed on a complementary mint leaf that was right next to the wine, I quicken my walk towards the great doors of the castle where my dad was patiently waiting for me.

"I see that everything is in order here," said my dad smiling at me. The great doors opened and there entered five royal guards in armor carrying a spear a spear by their side. I glance to their sword by their side as well their silver shields with the imprint of the Northern Kingdom on the front. The knights drags along their deep blue cape that was outlined with gold silk and once they were in line one of the knight enchanters walked in wielding a spear and has a rapier on both left and right side of her waste. The knight was in heavy steel like silver armor with an ice wyvern like helmet and a deep blue cape that is outline with silver silk, behind the knight was a short man with frizzled golden hair and another man in a nice uniform. I recognize Sandy in past when he came over visiting and negotiating supplies with my dad as well his handler. Behind Sandy was a boy about my age that I do not recognize and standing behind him is another knight enchanter. The boy was just a bit taller than me with white hair and pale slim skin, his attire is the same as mine besides the dark blue pants and his button up jacket that was also dark blue but has a bit of a sparkling look to it like the gods have embroidered the nebulas on his attire. The buttons on his jacket was onyx black and he carries his ruff wooden staff in one hand and rest his other hand on the satchel, my father raised both arms up high in a very greeting and enthusiastic manner.

"Ahh my dear friend Sandy it's been awhile," Sandy did a bit of sign language and the translator responds.

"It's good to see you to my old friend we have a lot to talk about but first let me introduce you to Prince Jack Frost son of King North,"

"So you are Jack Frost, it is a pleasure seeing you," said my dad grasping his oversize harry hand on the prince and shaking the boy's hand vigorously.

"Nice to see you to my lord."

"Nonsense you can call me Stoick, O and this is my son Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third," said my dad pulling me towards him, and holding both of my shoulders behind me.

"Umm how, how you do?"

"Good, it's nice to see you lord Hiccup," said Jack lowering his head with a friendly smile.

"Hiccup here will give you a tour of the castle and if you want the island, o, and the servants will carry your luggage to your rooms and as for you my good friend let's go to my chambers we have a lot to talk about," Sandy replied in sign

"Indeed we do my good friend," replies the translator followed by three royal knights and knight enchanter followed both my dad and Sandy to the meeting room upstairs.

"So um this way to the tour I guess," I said very sheepishly. We both walk out of the main chamber followed by the two royal knights and the knight enchanter, we followed a cobble stone pathway to a big gate that is guarded by two champions in steel plated armors and scale like chainmail, looking up top of the gate bore a sign "The Dragons Den." Once we pass the gate and other dragon riders, we made our way into the cave that lead down a wide spiraling staircase. The closer we've gotten the louder the roars of the dragons of both small and large grew, once we have reach the ground flour the flour was starts to turn from stone to dirt as we headed closer to the dens.

"This here is the dragons den where the dragons rest, eat and well do their business while the dragon riders rest, congregate, and are entertained up stairs," I said holding my arms out to the multiple massive dens of dragons playing, sleeping, and roaring with one another.

"Wow, now you don't see dragons every day in the Northern Kingdom, I actually like the torches on the side of the cave, it feels natural," said Jack.

"You don't have torches in the Northern Kingdom?"

"We do but going into the populated areas requires a lot of torches and braziers, and well from what I can tell you the snow melts into water and puddles and when night comes with no snow fall water turns to ice and people well falls really hard. So we use enchanted lanterns that produce no heat,"

"Well at least you guess have light bu-." Out of no-where, a black dragon ran towards me and jumps on me knocking me of balance and licking my face while I am on the ground.

"Easy boy easy can you not see that we have a guess in the room? This is Toothless he is my personal dragon," I said trying to get up and petting Toothless head.

"Does everyone here in this kingdom have their own dragon?" said Jack.

"No only Jarls and their kids can have one, o and the dragon riders, making sure that the people don't own one just helps insure that people won't abuse the dragons or start a revolution using one them but people are allowed to have a small dragon like a house pet." Toothless hops his way to the entrance of the cave hoping that I will do his daily fly.

"Sorry boy we have to skip the flying for today," I said. Toothless face turned to a frown but I made it up by throwing a salmon that I gotten from a basket and throwing it on the floor where Toothless without hesitation ate the salmon with greed.

"Where does that door lead to?" Said Jack pointing to a wooden gate on the side of the wall.

"Well that is where the Jarls and their kids keep their dragons where they are personally taken care of by royal servants instead of the apprentice riders." Once we exit the dragons den, we continue the tour heading to the back of the castle where there was another dock with heavily armed ships.

"This is the emergency dock, in case we have to evacuate the island we take the people here and well set sail somewhere safer and behind that small wall is the training court where the champions train, and dragon riders duel or train." As we made our way into the empty court, I heard a familiar voice that has sucked the possible joy that I never even thought I had left in me.

"Well, well it's good to see you again Hiccup." I turned around to see Snotlout walking in the court carrying his sword.

"Ahh yes this is Snotlout one of the Jarls son," I said with a distasteful tone.

"So this is Prince Frost, you look less than a warrior and more of a peacock from Val De Lion, just like Hiccup here," said Snotlout nudging his sword at me.

"Snotlout just-." Before I could say anything Jack jumps-in.

"Well I may look like a peacock, but at least I don't look like some wild boar," said Jack smiling at Snotlout.

"O and what are you going to do beat me up with that hooked twig in your hand? You lanky bird shit. I mean that thing has not seen any battles." He said walking back and forth on the court.

"And you think you are any better?

"I have fought many battles against bandits and the berserkers I will not hesitate to cut you down Prince Frost," he said in a mocking tone, I was prepared to stop Jack and continue with this dreadful tour but Jacks guards slowly steps in preparing themselves to un-sheath their blades and spears on Snotlouts stupid comment.

"Well." Said Jack moving his hand in front of his guards. "At least my hooked twig has seen more battles with dames than you're rusted blade." I cup my hand over my mouth trying to contain my laughter to what Jack has just said.

"So that's how it's going to be, come on let's see what you got." Moreover, without hesitation Snotlout ran towards Jack, with his sword ready to make a strike. Jack calmly turns to his side and trips Snotlout with the curve part of his staff. Jack steps back a few steps and aims his staff at Snotlout. Slowly Snotlout gotten up and walks towards Jack but Jack's staff started to glow blue and a bolt of frost shot strait out of his staff and nocking his sword out of his hand causing the blade to be covered by frost on the stone court. Snotlout ran towards Jack, pulls out a curve dagger behind his back, and started thrashing towards Jack, Jack leaps back and starts to dodge and blocking Snotlouts attack. Snotlouts blade finally met Jacks staff and both eyes met in dead lock like hounds preparing to fight over food. Without hesitation, Jack kicked him in the stomach and hit the hooked part of his staff on his face knocking him to the ground, Snotlout stood up one last time to only to be interrupted by his father who is yelling out his name for his help.

"This is not over," said Snotlout walking back inside.

"Bye," said Jack waving his hand in the air. "Well he seems nice," he said turning to me with a smile.

"What the hell was that?" I said looking at Jack.

"O, well I'm not much of the fighting type so I do my best to stun my opponents; I prefer not to kill but just harming them."

"No not that, starting fights."

"Well he insulted me and it was probably better for me to fight him instead of my guards, so shall we continue while the bore is licking his wound?"

"Well whatever that was," I said following Jack, "I truly enjoyed it," I said smiling at him. I show Jack the library, main hall, and talk about the royal bathhouse and how the nocturnal dragons would warm up the water at night and in the morning the water would be cool while the dragons sleep. I show him to his room in the guest wing where his clothes are neatly placed by the servants. In not long the bells rang five times indicating dinner, we both made our way to the dining hall and sat next to each other at the dining table. The long table was full of lamb, potatoes, meat on a spit, bread and cakes, servant's walks around the table carrying trays full of wine and ale. The twins are fighting each other as usual, Fishlegs was reading his book on grooming gronckles while Snotlout seems to have forgotten of what happen today and focusing his attention towards impressing Astrid with his tales of catching dragons and how his muscles would save his life in which Astrid who really was not impress nor cared. My dad and Sandy talks, while the other Jarls congregate one another about the crisis of a war between them and the massive berserker tribes that united together by some unknown new chieftain, after dinner Jack went back to his room while Jack's and Sandy's guards patrolled the guest hallway and court yard. A few hours pass and the whole castle was asleep, the sound of crickets fills the air while the docks echo by the sound of bells coming from the ships. I made my way to the bathhouse, slowly took off my towel and place it by the side of my clothes I went inside the cave of the waterfall and slowly daze off in the warm bubbling water, all was quiet and bliss until a familiar voice broken the stillness.

"Hiccup what are you doing here?" I turned my attention to the voice and to my surprise Jack, is there sticking his head out of the water.

"O huuh hi, hi Jack I should ask you the same thing?" I said blushing and covering my thin weak body.

"Well we don't exactly have bathhouses in the Northern Kingdom; we tend to have our own particular bathtubs in our room," said Jack. Jack slowly stood all the way, up to where the water level only covered his pelvis to his legs; he slowly walks towards the circular window in the cave and looks through the big windows.

"Man I'm not used to seeing all this lights at night, especially the night sky, full of stars and colors, I mean I can see a bit of red and purple and blue mixed up with the stars. Most of the time it's just snow, mountain and a dirty sky, if I look to the other side of my balcony window I can see the glaciers and the ocean unless the snow falling," Jack turns around and slowly sunk his body in the hot water only exposing his head. "So Hic, I suppose you're not as comfortable as I am taking public baths?" I blush to what he said; I mean it is true that I am a bit insecure of my body, even though the bathhouse separated between boys and girls.

"A bit I mean it's just that we Vikings tend to have strong bulky body and I'm just here with my weak frail body, that is how I got the name Hiccup,"

"O please you look perfectly fine to me I mean look at me,"

"O common Jack your body is not too weak or plain out muscle you have the perfect beautiful body," I quickly shut my mouth after realizing what I just said, a few awkward seconds pass that has encourage me to make my escape. "Alright guess it's getting late I better get to bed," I said quickly wrapping the towel around my body.

"Yea your right I was here for a while now," said Jack proceeding to wrapping the towel around himself. I got out leaving a wet trail behind me as Jack follows me out of the hot pool in the same general direction; Jack took a few more steps and ends up slipping and losing his grip on his towel, he falling on me I lose my grip and my towel slips off with all the excitement. We both laid on the floor naked when I turn myself around I saw Jack's face looking at me, we both stared at each other ignoring the fact that both of our naked body is touching each other, all I could do was stare at his beautiful blue eyes least of all getting up. When we both realize what happen both of us quickly gotten up. Jack quickly grabbed his clothes while I did the same in a hurry to hide my erection. "I better get going," said Jack fully clothed.

"Yea me to," I said hurrying to my clothes on. We both exit the bathhouse without looking each other directly in the eyes. When I entered the safe haven of my chambers, I laid flat on my bed.

"Why was my heart pounding so hard when I saw his blue eyes, and why am I hard?" I said looking at my erection. I can't get the idea out of my head that we fell on each other naked, I proceed by lifting up my night shorts to see my erection again at full, I grab my pillow and squish it to my face right after I had come to my most upsetting conclusion.

"O gods am I in love with him?"


	3. Chapter 3 Snowbuns

Chapter 3, Snow Buns

As I laid in my bed tossing and turning within the heat of the room, forcing my eyes shut and flipping pillows hoping that it would help me sleep.

"Dammit," I said to myself throwing the comforter across the bed. I laid my head back on the pillow trying to forget what had just happen between Hiccup and me. I look at the glass double doors to my right to see the light of the full moon seeping through my windows, slowly I got up and walk to the doors and open them to only be greeted by the cool wind blowing on my shirtless body. I walk out to the balcony and sat in one of the fine wooden chairs that was patted with red velvet cushions, sitting there thinking and listening to the bells that echoes by one of the dock ships that has just arrived from one of Berks cities Nymph. On one of the trade ships, the tune of drunken sailors and guards that has snuck away from their scheduled guard posting to only spin tails of their adventure and gambling their pay.

"Jack, Jack," said a soft whisper from the back of my head. I turn around to see who called out my name but to only see the stonewalls bearing portraits of warriors and landscapes, as well dressers, with a mirror on top, the wardrobe with my belongings and a green carpet that is laid out on the dark oaken floor. I turn back around to the ocean and the breeze but the sound of my name drew me again. "Jack, Jack," I turn my head around to see the same room, I gotten up from the chair and walk back to the room to investigate the noise, looking around my room and wardrobe my attention was drawn to the green and gold silken bed. My mind starts to get weary; eyes have gotten heavy and my legs starts to weaken. I lay back down and pull the light silken sheet over me leaving, comforter on the edge of the bed. As I was about to close my eyes I heard it again.

"Jack?" without hesitation my eyes open to the call of my name that was no longer a whisper but sounded, "Jack?"

"Hiccup!" I bolted up to see him standing in front of the closed door, a gust of wind started to blow in my chambers causing Hiccup to hug himself for warmth.

"Hiccup you shouldn't be standing there in the cold," I said walking towered him, I grabbed his hand and walked him to my bed, laid him down covering him with the comforter that I threw at the edge.

"Jack, what about you?"

"I'm fine just-," Before I could make a suggestion he moved to the right and threw over the comforter and sheets only to expose an open invitation of the right side of the bed. I slowly walked to him and laid down to where he covered me up with the sheets. We both laid there, motionless, quiet, not knowing what was next, me not knowing the answers running through my mind, why is he here? Is he scared about the bathhouse or embarrassed.

"Hiccup, listen." I said turning to my side. Hiccup laid there motionless staring at the ceiling as if he was thinking of all the possible answers he can give me. But within shock Hiccup attacked my lips, looking at his tightly closed eyes while his lips are still attached to mine I see that I have received my answer, why is he here? Is he scared about the bathhouse or embarrassed, no, he was in love? Yes in love. I wanted him to stop and explain but he kept going and it felt so right and amazing. I closed my eyes and slowly kissed him back and soon our tongues pushed each other's lips aside and went on to an enchanted dance, Hiccup started to rummage his fingers through my hair as I did the same feeling his silky brown hair going between my fingers. He stopped for a moment and stared at me, he slowly took his night shorts off leaving his shirt on exposing his erection. I wanted it so bad that without thinking I move closer to Hiccup and kiss him again while rubbing my hand on his bulging cock. He slowly took off my night pants exposing my erected member where he began to crest my chest to only have our lips hook once more, Hiccup laid on his back facing me while his freckled cheeks burn with desire which only encouraged me to go at him. I slowly kissed his cheeks and started making my way down lower and lower until I met his erected member, I slowly kissed it up and down and letting my tongue press on the side.

"Jack I, I want you." Said Hiccup looking at me with those big beautiful green eyes. Slowly lifted up and separated his legs and slowly penetrating him, I slowly moved in and out.

"Jack." Yelped Hiccup, but before I could continue I woke up to the sound of a rooster call right out the courtyard. I laid in my bed thinking of the dream I just had and slowly looked up and see Sandy staring at me with his cheeks puffed out.

"Can I hel-, help you Sandy?" Sandy did a bit of sign language; lucky for me I do not need a translator to read sign.

"A dream about Hiccup?" I said trying not to sound to nerves

"What makes you say that?" I said with a chuckle, Sandy did a bit more sign.

"Me in love with Hiccup why that's ridiculous." Sandy continued.

"Ok in the first place all you did was just hear me say Hiccups name I mean that does not mean anything and secondly why are you here." Sandy did a bit more sign while raising one of his eyebrows.

"What do you mean heard everything?" I said nervously. Then Sandy pointed down my pelvis where the green silken sheets were outlining my erection. Sandy chuckled and slid his fingers between his lips like a zipper, and he later continued to do a bit of sign.

"What do mean stop repeating everything you sign?" I said. Sandy just rolled his eyes and left the room heading towards the dining hall, I don't know why he wants me to stop repeating everything he sign how else are the people going to know what he's saying I mean that was one of the biggest reason we gotten him a translator. Once my erection settled down I went to the bathhouse but this time with the other Jarls and their sons, I wanted to stay away from Hiccup before I do something stupid that will embrace him again. Once I was clean, I put on my blue hoodie jacket and brown tight pants and decided to head out to the courtyard where some of Berks guards and champions are training. Swords clash with swords, axes and maces, hammers and shields and the dragon riders with their spears and swords training in the sky, the atmospheric flows as if I am walking amidst a battlefield. I walk to the edge of the circular stone courtyard and sat on one of the benches, I observe the guards practicing on the training dummies while being yelled at by their captain for their flaws.

"In the name of the Gods can you not do such a simple stance? Bend your legs and keep your shield up you lazy fuck!" Yelling the captain, the man has a scare on his left eye preventing him to open it at full. He has a long brown rough beard and wears a heavy green and silver Nordic armor with a grizzly bear pelt wrapped around as a cape, in the center of the armor bore the mark of Berk to which being a night fiery dragon. Thank the moon that my teacher is nothing like this man here, hell I can barely continue my day of combat let alone having to deal with a person like that but I suppose this the reason why Berks warriors is well known for their strength. A woman ran to the angry captain carrying her sword and daggers, she wore all her armor besides the chest piece to which it exposed her rugged brown shirt.

"Gunilla you are late where is your armor?" Yelled the one eyed man.

"I woke up late sir, I ran in time with all my equipment and,"

"You forgot it again?!"

"I was in a rush and I,"

"No excuses you are going to train without your chest piece maybe then you will remember your armor, now go!" Gunilla ran to the other end of the court with three other warriors.

"Hey you must be Prince Frost." I turn around the bench to see a girl with braided long blond hair wearing a blue light Nordic armor.

"It's nice to meet you I'm Astrid," she said holding out her hand. I stood up and gratefully accept her firm handshake to which my surprise of her hand being rough.

"Good morning Astrid o and please don't call me prince, just Jack."

"Ahh a man of humility I respect, so I heard you gave a pounding to Snotlout the other day," she said lifting her war ax over her shoulder.

"Pounding is bit of a stretch; I prefer putting him in his place," I said placing my staff on my shoulder.

"Well whatever it is you call it seems he dialed back on his boasting. You think you can take me on. I could always need a new training partner besides Snotlout or the other warriors," said Astrid nudging her head to the warriors that are struggling to put on their armor.

"You don't like them?"

"It's not so much of not liking them just intimidated because my lineage, yu may not know my father but I am the daughter of the Jarl of Kaldr."

"Wait your father is the Jarl of Kaldr?" I said with a shock.

"That's right Jack." She said with pride, "My grandfather aided your grandfather to protect the borders of the Northern Kingdom when the demons of Demogorgon tried to invade your kingdom."

"Well Astrid, my respects. Being the only Castle that borders the Northern Kingdom and Berk Castle Kaldr was the only Castle that the demons could not take over."

"Yep, by the time I was old enough to wield an ax my grandfather taught me how fight against demons, he was afraid that the demons would come back down from the wilderness, surpassing the Dwarven Kingdom again."

"Well then I don't blame the warriors for not wanting to challenge you."

"But do you lack the courage and ferocity to take me on?" She said walking to the center of the court.

"Ferocity is not really my thing but yea I don't see why not," I responded walking to the court.

"By the way I'm much stronger than that compensating fool Snotlout," she said raising her weapon. Soon we were both quiet, our eyes were in a deadlock, waiting for the time, the time that one of us will strike, the sounds of the morning gulls fills the air as well did the dragons and the shushing of the guards watching and waiting for the anticipating battle. Astrid came at me with her ax, I quickly bend back preventing the ax from cutting my head bending back up I turn around only to be greeted by the handle of Astrid's ax butting my stomach. I fell on the ground with the aching pain in my gut. I open my eyes to see her swinging an ax down at me; I roll to the left then the right and left again dogging every strikes she makes. Quickly I jump back up to see Astrid charging, I move to the side and wrap the hooked part of my staff around the neck of her ax rendering her weapon by swinging it all the way to the other side of the court. Astrid jumps backwards and slowly pulls out a broad hunting dagger with carvings of dragons on the blade from the back of her belt and we slowly circle around the court until my foot felt the hilt of her ax, I turn to the blade and kick it to the grass, once I turn back around, I see her charging. I tried to hit her with my staff but only have the young warrior to slide between my legs and tries to jump on my back. To her surprise, I whirl around kicking her in the stomach, as she fell on the ground; I place the hook part of my staff on her neck preventing her from moving.

"Well, I have to say I have never thought I would be beaten by anyone let alone to a prince and his wooden stick," said Astrid breathing heavily. I helped her up to and one of the guards ran to her giving her her ax. "But that staff won't protect you if it's damaged."

"What do you mean? It's sturdy piece of wood."

"Well the enchanted runes engraved on the side, if it gets badly damaged the runes would be impossible to read making it just a wooden staff that any old sword can easily brake."

"So what would you have me do? I don't exactly kill," I said.

"Well my snow haired friend you are living in an age of destruction and change that no mage of old and new can alter, unless you are a dwarf it's the age of steam and bronze," she said sheathing her dagger. "We both share the same enemies and we both respect each-others Gods or well spirits in your land but the enemy are people that follow the ancient Gods of old and destruction that our once ancestors have devoted themselves to but to only fall in the age of inquisition. I respect your pacifistic style of combat but our enemies will only use it to render you and the people that you love. Come with me I will take you to Gobber, he is the royal black smith here in this castle," I follow her to the market place of the island; streets are full of venders, and stalls. Dockworkers and sailors walking back and forth from the harbor and stalls carrying boxes of food, kegs if wine, and exotic spice and pelts. I followed Astrid to one of the black smith's shop where a man with bushy eyebrows that had a peg leg and a hook for a hand greeted me.

"Gobber I like you to meet Jack, this is King North's son," said Astrid

"Well ello there lad what can old Gobber do fer you," he said with a pirate smile.

"Well Astrid here thinks that you can upgrade my staff," Gobber take the staff from my hands and inspects it carefully.

"Well I never exactly work anything that was enchanted let alone a weapon from the Northern Kingdom but I can get help form the old bones Gothi," He said with a chuckle, as he turns around a staff with totems and dragons teeth dangling from the top smacks him in the face. "O Gothi did not see ya there," I look down to see a short elderly woman. She grabs the staff, inspects it, and starts to write on the ground with her staff, "Good news she will do it and she will do it for free," said Gobber, Gothi smacks him again in the head. "Sorry I will do it for free it's her you have to pay," I pull out a coin purse from my pocket and place about twenty gold coins in her hands. Gothi smiles with ease and starts to write on the ground. "She said it will take time to get the ingredients for forging the iron oak staff but it won't take long, you should be able to get it by tonight," said Gobber reading the writing. "Now before I leave, Hiccup! Hiccup! Get out here!" Yelled Gobber. In an instance Hiccup, open the door right next to Gobber. Both of our eyes were set in a lock with each other. "Hiccup I will be doing a very important errand so I'll have to close the shop for today, you are free to go," said Gobber giving Hiccup a big friendly smile.

"Wait whats the errand? I could-." However, before Hiccup could finish his sentence Gothi starts walking away, using the hooked end of my staff to pull Gobber by the neck, leading to the wooded area of the island.

"Yea same with me boys I have to take Stormfly out for her daily fly she does gets antsy if she is not in the air," said Astrid, she gave both of us a hug and jogs her way towards the dragon den waving good bye at us, leaving us in an awkward state. We both stand there listening to sailors, and the town's people buying food and talking about their daily life.

"So do you need to take Toothless out for a flight?" I said breaking the silence.

"Ahh no, he already had his flight this morning." Said Hiccup, soon both of our stomachs starts rumbling.

"Hey Hiccup do you want to get a bite to eat? I did not eat breakfast," I said

"Yea sure why not, have anything on your mind?" He said walking towards the castle with me.

"Actually have you ever had a snow bun?"

"No I can't say I have."

"Are you willing to try one?"

"Well that depends what's in it?" said Hiccup waiting for the castle doors to open.

"O man it's like a sweet bread that is filled with crushed snowberries, raspberries, and blueberries and well you just have to try it," I said with excitement.

"Well it does sound good but we don't have anything like that here in Berk."

"Well then I guess we have to make our own,"

"Well then we have to sneak, the chief has doesn't like it when we are in the kitchen," we managed to get ourselves to the dining hall and quietly opening the large wooden double kitchen doors. It was all quiet and there was no sign of the cooks or the servants.

"Where is everybody?" I whispered.

"Shopping and resting, around this time they like to relax and go to the market but they will be back soon to cook dinner and getting the table ready for the Jarls in about two hours," said Hiccup.

"Well not to worry my little Hic, it should only take about an hour and thirty," I said holding up two aprons. I ask Hiccup for flour, sugar, eggs, rolling pin, oil and a big mixing bowl. I proceed by getting some snowberries, blueberries, raspberries and begin crushing them.

"Alright what should I do?" said Hiccup.

"Crack some eggs in the bowl, add flower, water and some oil and mix it together," Hiccup did as I said and starts to mix in the ingredients together. When the dough starts to form, I told Hiccup to add some sugar and continue to mix the dough. Once the berries where crushed and mixed I went to the pantry and pull out a funnel. "Now this is the tricky part. We have to form the dough in a ball form and once thats done, we bake it just enough for the outside to hold the shape of a ball. Then we poke a hole in the side and try to dig a space inside the half-baked dough and then we add the crushed berries," I said demonstrating the process to Hiccup. Once the ball forms, we had a few trials and errors with the hole. Hiccup held the funnel in the hole while I carefully pour the mix berries in the funnel; Hiccup grabs the filled dough and conceals the hole placing them on a baking pan. Once they were all ready to be bake Hiccup slid a big wooden spatula under the cooking pan, he tries to lift the handle up but was having trouble with the wooden spatula. I slowly walk behind him and place my hands closely to his, we wear able to lift up the metal pan full of dough and slid it in one of the many wood burning oven.

"Well Hiccup not bad for your first time," I said.

"O please it's not even done, how do we know it's good?"

"Because you cooked them," Hiccup smiles at the response showing a little blush.

"Hehe you look cute with flour on your nose," I said with a bit of a chuckle. Hiccup looks at me in silent and starts to chuckle, soon that chuckle turned into laughter.

"What's so funny? Hiccup?" However, without an answer Hiccup grabs a handful of flour and throws it at me.

"O so that's how it's going to be." I said cupping my hands to scoop up some flour out of a bag. Here we are running left and right hiding behind counters and crates throwing flour at one another. We fell on the flour covered floor laughing on pure optimism, soon our laughs dies down and we slowly stood up realizing the mess we made in the kitchen. The entire room is coated in flour, we both look at each other and continued to laugh, Hiccup took a step on the coated floor with his prosthetic leg and slips face forward, before he fell I quickly caught him under his armpits, we both look at each other and slowly gaze at each other's eyes.

"Jack," said Hiccup, "The buns."

"Buns? O right buns," I drop Hiccup and ran towards the oven and pulled out the buns. The aroma of the sweet and tart buns fills the kitchen air.

"Now the finishing touch." I said pulling out a shifter and shifted the white powdered sugar on the buns giving it a snow look.

"Here try one." I said offering one to Hiccup, Hiccup stood up from the floor and grab a bun, he slowly took a bite where a puff of steam came out and hit his face. He pulls is mouth away trying to cool his mouth and went at it again. His eyes widens and takes another bite but this time bigger.

"By the Gods Jack this is amazing!" Said Hiccup gulping the one I handed.

"O no what time is it?" said Hiccup with a fright.

"I believe its four," I said looking at the grandfather clock at the side of the window of the kitchen.

"The chief!" Hiccup yield.

"Common Jack we have to go," he said running to one of the side door that exits the kitchen.

"Wait!" Said Hiccup grabbing two more off the pan. We both ran out of the kitchen to the hallway, from the hallway we both can hear the sue chef ranting about the kitchen. I followed Hiccup to the library and from there the servants gave both of us a damp warm towel to clean ourselves.

"I have to say that was kind of fun," said Hiccup handing his towel to the servants. I did the same and the servants left us alone in the library.

"Well Jack, Gothi and I finally finished it," said Gobber entering the library with Gothi breaking the silence. "With Gothi's help she was able to help preserve the rune markings on the staff so not only it is stronger but the runes have been laminated over to prevent them from getting damaged," said Gobber. Gothi slowly walks towards me with my staff wrapped in a cloth. She slowly unravels it only to reveal what seems to be my staff except the wood seems smooth, and refine. There looks to be a gray bone that seems to be infuse in the staff. It wraps around at the base of the staff to the neck, the hook part of my staff has a dark blue feathery line theme that starts at the tip of the hook and flowing its way down my staff going around the staff and hitting the bottom. The runes that Tooth marked was still on there but it is decorate in black onyx, under the runes bore the insignia of Berk and the Northern Kingdom next to each other. On the hook of my staff, another gray bone, this time it is sharpen into a curved blade.

"You put a sharp bone on the hook end of my staff?"

"Aye, that bone comes from an ancient sea dragon called the leviathan. Only Gothi knows where the remains are, but the blade is strong enough to cut through any material, even other dragon bones."

"Wow did not think you guys would go far and beyond with it."

"I look to express my work son. As you can see the gray, bone of the staff comes from the ivory of a whale. It should make the staff stronger and more durable, Gothi used onyx on the engraved runes and the blue was a combination of clam shells, deep blue coral, and teeth of an ice wyvern, which Gothi helped, put the teeth in place," said Gobber with a bit of pride on his face."

"It took you this entire day to make this staff? And only twenty gold coins to do all this?" I said.

"Well it could have taken three days if it weren't for Gothi, she is the head shaman of the court and I'm the royal black smith and you only paid for Gothi the enchanting and effusing, I would have coasted about three thousand and that's just being generous," said Gobber with a smile on his face. Gothi walks to me only to give me a hug and a friendly smile, she slowly walk back to her tower that connects to the castle.

"Welp I should be sleepen I have a big shipment of weapons that needs to be delivered at Fort Heart, good night lads." Said Gobber leaving the room waving his hooked hand.

"Wow Jack that looks pretty wizardly?" said Hiccup standing next to me, "I should not be so surprise that Gobber can make this. He is the best black smith through-out Berk." "You know," Said Hiccup walking down the hall with me. "Before me Gobber had an apprentice, there is no picture him and he never told me his name, only that he went to the dwarven kingdom to master the dwarves crafts." The chiming of the dinner bell echoed throughout the castle soon the smell of meat, potatoes, bread and soup filled our hungry nostrils. "C'mon lets go eat," said Hiccup pulling my hand towards the dining hall. We sat next to each other on the massive dining table as well as surrounded by other Jarls and their kids, Snotlout, the twins, Astrid, and Fishlegs sat across from us with their parents.

"So Jack how is your day here on Berk so far?" Said Stoick putting down his flagon of mead.

"I have to say I am having fun, seeing the culture, warriors, and the healthy land," I said trying to sound a bit optimistic.

"Good lad, Gobber told me that he and Gothi took the time to fit that new staff of yours."

"Yes sir, he did a good job, and I have to say I've never seen craftsmanship like this," I said handing the staff to a servant. The servant moves to Stoick side handing him my staff. Stoick grabs the staff and takes his time inspecting it, studying the onyx runes, feeling it, and for some reason he place his ear next to it tapping his knuckle on the shaft.

"Bone of a Leviathan," He said in a soft tone. He hands the staff back to the servant who in turn gave it to me.

"Gobber sure did a mighty fine job on it, him and Gothi, I am truly proud of the craftsmanship that he represents to this kingdom." He said smiling the other Jarls where nodding with delight and mumbling to each other on the work and taking their weapon to Gobber for a bit of work.

"Jarls and Thanes, young Princes and ambassadors," said the dwarf chef walking in the dining room. The dwarf chef is dress in the traditional chef look except of the plaid kilt; the man has a plump gut, with curly orange hair and beard.

"Ahh Gomber," said Stoick lifting his arms up, "What do you have for us tonight?"

"Ahh my lord I give you an interesting and delicious pastries that I, the castle chef has ever sink my teeth in," said Gomber bowing. The dwarf lifts his head up and claps his hands and out of the doors, the servants came out with silver platters filled with snow buns that Hiccup and I cooked. One by one the servants where placing two buns on everyone's plate, after the serving of the snow buns the rest of the servants brought out the rest of the platter while everyone sitting in the table eating the buns as if it was a gift from the moon. Soon the table is full of platters of roasted pig, bowels of fruit, roast hams and ducks with cream melting on the side. Bowels of mashed potatoes, legs and ribs of a lam, goat and beef hanging over a rotisserie is place on the table while the other cooks pours sauce over it. Some of the servants set up kegs on the side of the wall that full of spiced wine, red wine, honeyed brew mead, and kegs of rum. The rest of the servants passed out goblets of water, fruit juice, and ale.

"Well," said Stoick, "I must congratulate you for these fine pastries," he said taking in another bite.

"O my good lord I am flattered but I did not make this, in fact no one knows who made this pastry it was just there, freshly warm right out of the stove," He said playing with his orange beard. I look at Hiccup whose eyes are focus on the plate that has the snow buns on them. He looks up at me holding one of the buns, there was a whistle where we both look across the table to see Sandy who is sitting right next to Stoick, and winks at both of us, tapping his nose to us. We both start to chuckle and started to eat the snow buns. After the feast Fishlegs retire to the dragon den to read Meatlug a story, Snotlout and the twins, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut, where out at the village causing trouble at night while Astrid was at the training court sparring with two of my royal guards. I gotten myself a towel and walk to the bathhouse hoping that Hiccup would not be there, I was going to go when all the others were here but I kept thinking about the dream I had about Hiccup so I stayed behind worried that my blade would unsheathe itself. When I open the double doors, I see that I was standing right behind Hiccup standing by the side of the deck of the hot pool, his shirt was off and he is slowly and carefully taking his underwear off exposing his cute freckle butt.

"O Jack," said Hiccup wrapping a towel around him and turning around with a little blush on his cheek.

"O sorry Hiccup I thought that you would not be here umm where is everyone?" I asked.

"Either in bed drunk or in their room like drunk beast with their maiden."

"As refreshing as that sounds I think I should probably leave you." I said slowly turning around.

"No you can stay Jack I mean this is a public bathhouse well for royals, well you can stay I trust you," I turn back and look at his soft freckle face and took the time to soak up what he just said, Hiccup, he trusts me. Hiccup slowly took the towel off while he carefully enters the hot pool.

"Jack, can you lock the door behind you? Please," I turn around and grab the keys hanging on a wooden hook next to the door. Once the door is lock and the keys were in place I see Hiccup retire in the cave where the waterfall falls over the entrance of the cave. I follow Hiccup in and see him sitting on a stone bench that is partially submerge underwater; he is not his normal shy look but more like a storm cloud within his mind.

"Hey Jack what can you tell me about your home?"

"What? You mean the Northern Kingdom?"

"Yea what's it like?"

"Well its cold and snow but if you are a person of magic than that's the place for you, but dragons not so much," I said with a shrug.

"Are there any dragons there?" He said with interests.

"Well yea but most live in caves and tall mountains, usually stay out of the way, mainly it's populated by ice wyvern, giants, trolls and frost trolls, dire wolves and some other stuff that I don't know of. Umm well the entire kingdom has not yet been explored due to the climate and terrain so there are a lot of secret dungeons that the mages find every day,"

"Magic is not as common here in Berk, really my ancestors where warriors, the only magic here is shamans and witchdoctors," said Hiccup splashing and pouring water on his neck with his cupped hand.

"So how Berk did became a kingdom if-" and before I could finish my question, Hiccup came at me and kiss me. I look at him and his eyes where closed shut but his lips were still in motion, I want to stop him but this kiss feels too good and right. I close my eyes and our lips began to dance. Hiccup slowly opens his eyes and pull back with haste covering his mouth with his hand.

"O gods Jack I'm sorry I just." Hiccup ran out of the cave putting his clothes on, unlocking the doors and running out of the bathhouse.

"Hiccup, wait!" I yelled putting on my clothes with haste. I ran out to see Sandy holding a snow bun and looking at the direction to which Hiccup have ran to.

"Sandy where did." Before I could finish Sandy pointed at the corner to the next hall. Before I could go Sandy gave me a look of curiosity, joy and interest.

"O don't you have some political matters to attend to?" I said running off to the corner. I followed a trail of wet footprints made down the halls passing room after room until the prints stop at one door. The wooden floor barely left a wet mark of Hiccups foot and prosthetic leg; I open the door to find him sitting on a red cushion chair next to the balcony with the glass doors wide open and the cool, cold, northern ocean breeze blowing the green curtains.

"Hiccup?"

"Go away." He said trying to hold in his sob. I walked in closing and locking the doors behind me making sure no one will come in unexpectedly.

"Hiccup, I never knew you felt this way about me."

"Well." He said with his cracked voice.

"I'm not supposed to."

"Why?"

"Because my dad." He said with tears rolling down.

"When I was born I was weak, unlike the other children it was a struggle for me, the doctors told my dad that it was a miracle that I survived, as other kids grew stronger and started learning how to fight and barter, I could barely hold up a sword. I could feel the shame that I have brought to my dad, I see him sit on his throne and hear stories of the other Jarls talk about their first hunt with their children, and my dad." Hiccup paused for a moment to recollect himself.

"My dad would look at me and lower his head at me. My crush on you is only going to ruin his name, I mean I am going to rule this kingdom and a ruler without an heir to the dragon throne it will only make him angry and weak and the kingdom will be open to anyone who wants the dragon throne." Soon the room filled with the nocturnal gulls, sounds of cheers out on the docks. A gust of nordic wind blew inside following the ringing bells of docked ships and fluttering green outlined gold curtains. "When my mother is gone, my dad is all I have left, and if I lose him I just do not know what I would do, will he even let me rule? Or is he going to freely give it to one of the Jarls kids."

"Stoick is not the only thing you have." I said walking closer to him.

"What about Gobber? Toothless, Astrid….me?" I said hugging him from behind.

"We love you Hiccup, I love you and I just want to be here with you through good and bad." I walk in front of him holding his head up, seeing his wet green eyes sparkle by the moon light. For a second it made me forgotten all the bad, the worries, and only saw the good, I slowly approach my lips to him as he did the same, our lips where locked for good in a slow hypnotic dance that only we may know, I slowly push my tongue paste Hiccups who happily accepts it. I pick up Hiccup by the legs, carrying him to his bed, and made sure I laid him as if he was a flower. I got on top of him and began to kiss him some more, as our lips collided I took off my blue hoodie and began to work with Hiccup's brown sleeveless jacket, I took off my pants and began to unbutton Hiccup's, I took his pants and underwear off at the same time.

"Jack," said Hiccup covering himself and looking at his crippled left leg, I slowly kissed his forehead and started to unbuckle his prosthetic leg, I carefully placed it on the ground and hugged him.

"Your imperfections is what made you perfect, I love you because you are you, and in my eyes you are perfect." Hiccup looked into my eyes as if the words I have said sparked a bit of hope in his heart.

Hiccup hug me and he began to kiss my lips and slowly work his way down to my neck. He lowers his lips to my chest and starts to go lower to my erection. Hiccup slowly starts to jack me off and within the rhythm; my hips bearing a mind of its own began to move within the rhythm of Hiccup's hand. He slowly starts to lick the tip and moves his tongue up and down, once he brought his mouth up, he slowly starts to wrap his mouth on my erection, the warmth of his mouth drove me crazy so hold on to his soft brown hair. Hiccup stops and laid down on his back with his legs lifted up, exposing his freckled butt.

"Jack, please." He said. I move towards him and began to penetrate him slowly, Hiccup covers his mouth preventing to wake up the other Jarls that are spending the night at the castle. I start to move in and out in a slowly manner, as his insides tightens up my hips starts to move in a faster paste, Hic start to grab my back trying to hold himself.

"Jack I'm going to." He said panting.

"Me to." I said quickening the paste. My hips starts to move faster and faster until Hiccup came spraying himself on both of us, when he came his insides tightens around my erected member to where I lose my mind and came all inside him. We both laid down panting and covered in sweat; I slowly pull my erected member out leaving Hiccup with a soft yelp. Hic pulls the covers on both of us, curls up to my chest, like a cat seeking warmth. I hug his head and take in a deep breath of his scent that soothed my nerves.

"Love you Jack"

"Love you to Hiccup." I said softly tightening my arms around his head. As the room grew silent, I have slowly fallen asleep to the sound of the waves, chirping of crickets, the sound of the sailors singing into the distance and the warm beating sound of Hiccups heartbeat.


	4. Chapter 4 Wrath of the Berserkers

Chapter 4, Wrath of the Berserkers

I woke from my bed to the sound of bells coming from the ships and dragons screeching in their early morning flight and feed. I turn to my side of the bed to see it empty of the white hair boy, I slowly propped myself up with my elbows to see if he is anywhere in my room, his clothes that he thrown on the floor last night was gone. The doors slowly opened to the sight of Jack carrying a wooden tray that had coffee, bacon, cheese, and grapes.

"Morning dragon rider, I took the liberty of bringing breakfast in bed," He said placing the tray on my lap. He slowly laid next to me leaning his head on my shoulder while I stuff my face. "Your dad was at the hall, he wanted me to let you know that he wants you to take me out on a ride on Toothless." I gulp down my coffee and taken a chomp of cheese.

"You sure about that Jack? It's not easy."

"Hey if Snotlout can ride a dragon than I'm sure I can handle Toothless." He said walking outside the balcony.

"Alright Jack." I said whipping my hands together to rid of the crumbs, "I'll show you a thing or two on how to ride dragons but I am not going to let you ride him alone, now just let me get myself cleaned up,"

"O thank you so much Hiccup," He said giving me a kiss, "I'll meet you at the dragon den," He said running out of my room. Once the servant girls grab my tray and left I quickly taken my clothes and went to the sink in my room, and did a quick wash of my face and hair. Once dried I quickly walk out to the main hall and trying to avoid eye contact with anyone, before I continued I saw my dad talking to a man in black who is also being escorted by royal guards of the Northern Kingdom. I tried my best to stealth walk behind servant after servant and after guard hoping that I won't be seen. Once I made it to the open castle doors, my dad saw me.

"Hiccup come here and meet our new guest from the Northern Kingdom," He said gesturing me to come forward. I slowly turn around trying my best to to look happy, I walk to the man in black slowly who slowly turns around, he was a very lean man, thin, has no muscles, and his black hair is combed back with a very sleek look.

"Well you must be prince Haddock of the kingdom of Berk," He said with a simple bow. "My name is Pitch I am King North's right man hand of the Northern Kingdom, tell me where is Prince Frost?" He said looking around.

"He is out, why do you need him?"

"O nothing I am just seeing if he is alright for it is if first adventure out of the kingdom." He said with a smile.

"Jack is fine," Pitch gave me a very queer smile and turns back around.

"So is Sandy anywhere?"

"Why he is somewhere, and do you still wish for the tour of the castle?" said my dad

"I would so enjoy it my lord, you know for the ancient Viking architect." He said following my dad. Once Pitch, my dad, and the royal guards left the main hall I quickly ran out to the court following the cobble stone path that led to the dragon den, there Jack is petting and scratching Toothless's head.

"Hey sorry for being late I had a bit of a delay with my dad." I said picking up a basket of fish.

"Its fine Hic o and don't bother feeding him I fed him a basket of artic salmon and tuna." He said, I grab Toothless's saddle and placed it on Toothless's back, I got on and helped Jack on.

"I'm kinda nerves about this Hic, I never rode on a dragon."

"Just hold on to me and I'll try to take it slow and steady." Jack wraps his arms around my waist; Toothless exit the cave and walks towards the edge of the cliff.

"Just give me one second I just have to make sure that my prosthetic leg is connected to Toothless." I said pressing the pedal and watching half of Toothless's tail move.

"Alright, Toothless lets go." And with no hesitation Toothless ran all the way back of the open cave where other dragons look at us, turns around and jumped of the cliff with running speed. Once in the air Toothless did a head dive straight to the ocean, with Jack screaming behind me in fear of hitting the water Toothless spreads his wings out gliding us just above the surface, I turned my head around and can see Jack slowly opening his eyes to only be dazed by the mesmerizing water.

"This is amazing!" Yells Jack

"You have not seen everything just yet." With a press of my pedal Toothless starts flying up, high into the clouds and from there we could see the blue sky mixed with the white puffs floating in mid-air, Jack stays silent only expressing the majesty of the sky with his eyes.

"Look Jack down there." I said pointing down below the sky, we could see the island, docks and the ships sailing to the mainland of Nymph and getting supplies ready for other villages within the kingdom. Jack laid his head on my back and slowly squeezed my waist, I can feel his heart slowly and softly beating on my back the feeling was very soothing and calming I could just fall asleep.

"Good to see you love birds up, keeping well?" With shock, we both turn around to see Astrid right behind us on Stromfly her bird like multicolored blue dragon, her dragon has nine horns on her head and a curved horn on the nose.

"Astrid I umm well what are you up to? I said slowing down Toothless.

"O you know once I fed Stormfly here I thought "Hey why not fly her around." She said petting her dragon.

"Wow that sounds interesting but if you excuse us we have to go, I still have to show Jack the rest of Berk."

"O that sounds nice maybe I should tag along." She said with a smug smile.

"Well you see it's kinda dangerous."

"Hiccup I can single handily fights you the twins and Snotlout with one hand plus I have Stormfly here."

"Maybe but it's just that we have tooo." I trailed off looking at Jack hoping he might have an idea.

"You have to do what? Act like a sweaty beast in a barn?"

"What?" said Jack and I.

"That's right I know, I mean I'm not one to judge or anything."

"If you are talking about this flying thing with Jack my dad thought it would be great for him to fly on Toothless."

"Yes Hic I know I was there at the table, in which you were not but hey I can't blame you I would be tired too after what you guys did last night." She said laughing.

"Wait you know?" Said Jack with a frighten tone.

"Well yea, I was walking out of my chambers last night to take a late night dip in the bathhouse when I heard "O Jack you're so good" coming right out of your room and well I kinda picked the lock to your door only to see Jack riding you just as you would ride Toothless." She said sticking her tongue out.

"O gods Astrid you cannot anyone," but before I could let out another word her childish face turns serious as she stares past my head.

"Hiccup do you see that?" She said pointing at a multiple columns of smoke rising from the forest.

"Yea it looks its coming from Khorsvac village." I said cupping my eyes from the sun.

"Fly Stormfly, fly," said Astrid flying with haste. As Jack and I follow heading towards the smoke I soon hear the sound of wings flapping vigorously, I looked to my right to see Fishlegs riding on his short, brown, rocklike dragon Meatlug.

"Hiccup you saw the smoke to?" He said in a panic tone.

"We all did." I looked up to my left to see Snotlout on his dragon and as well, the twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut on one dragon that has two heads, each having their own neck to ride on the dragon.

"Hey you that prince guy," said Tuffnut. Ruffnut hit her brother's helmet with a mace.

"No stupid that's the peacock that Snotlout was talking about, or was that the Frost Prince guy."

"It's the same guy." Yelled Astrid.

"Well Frost I'm surprise you're here, I expected you to be in a comfy room back in the castle," Said Snotlout.

"You want your ass beat again Snotlout?" Said Jack.

"As much as I like our last battle Prince we Vikings and Hiccup have actual things that needs to be taken care of." He said landing his dragon with Astrid. Once we land, Astrid grabs her battle-ax the twins with their mace and daggers, Snotlout and his broad long sword while Fishlegs equipped his short sword and satchel with his field guide on animals, plants, poisons and medicine. I equipped myself with a dagger and short sword; I turn to look at Jack to see him tapping his staff against a tree leaving a trail of frost on the bark.

"Hey Jack will you be ok?" I said walking to him.

"I'll be fine why you ask?"

"Because peacock we are at the edge of Berk, the smoke is coming from the village Khosrvac. The village sits right outside of the Berserker territory but don't worry Frost when things get too heated for you I'll be here to save the day as always." Said Snotlout looking at his flexed muscles.

"Alright Ruff, Tuff you guys go out scouting we'll meet up with you two at the local church and no explosions." Said Astrid. The twins' starts to laugh while heading towards the woods and climbing trees.

"Alright Jack, I've seen you in action and I think you would be able to take care of yourself just stick with us." She said nudging Jack. "Alright guys get what you need and let's go." Astrid and the others ran into the smoky woods heading to the village. As we try staying off the main road to avoid being seen by anyone, the smell of death and smoke soon engulfed our lungs.

"Gods do you smell that?" said Snotlout placing his arm across his nose and mouth, when we gotten close enough to see what has cause the fire we see that the village is ablaze by the berserkers.

"Guys, over here." Said Fishlegs around the corner of a burned building, when we turn around the corner we saw the once holy church of our Gods desecrated and bearing the markings of the berserker's ancient Gods in blood all over the walls. Astrid looks at the burial ground to only see dead bodies pilled over another, the local guards has their hands tied up to a tree with whip marks on their backs and stab wounds, some have been impaled, burned and the women and children clothes have been ripped off exposing their dead naked bodies. We stood in horror and anger, Jack turns around and throw up in disgust, same with Fishlegs and Snotlout.

"Shut up you bitch," yelled a berserker pulling a crying woman towards the burial ground, we hid behind trees and shrubs while I pull Jack behind a boulder. A fat black haired berserker threw the woman on the side of a tombstone and began to unbuckle his leather rusted chainmail greaves. I turn my head towards Jack to see him jump over the boulder and smacking the man on his head with his staff. Jack backs up slowly to where the raged warrior picks up is jagged blade and charges at him, but just before he could attempt to strike Tuffnut jumps on the man's back and stabbing him in the back, as the berserker took his last screech of pain he fell down face forward and silence was all that was left. The frighten woman ran towards Fishlegs to where he tries to comfort her and tend to her wounds.

"I'll take her back to the dragons and tend to her wounds." He said escorted her to the dragons.

"What was that?" I yelled. "You could have gotten killed."

"Well someone had to do something." Said Jack, but before we could have gotten any further there was a crackling laughter from behind us. We turn to see a slim man in feathers and bone like robes with tattoos allover his body, the mad man's helmet looks like it is made by the skull of a dragon but smaller. He has the insignia of the berserkers in red paint is on the helmet and he held a twisted wooden staff with totems hang from the top in his right.

"Burn! Burn! Burn! Only the strong shall rule the weak and the dark one shall rule and bring forth the wrath of our ancient Gods on to you." Everyone slowly came out of hiding with their weapons out and ready to confront the cackling craze mage or so we thought, we were hesitant, none of us was ready to strike in fear of the situation that we were in. The man twist his staff in the air conjuring a whirlpool of fire above him while his left hand is consume by a dark thundering cloud of a sort. Out of nowhere, Ruffnut jumps out of a tree and bashes the man's kneecap with her mace; the craze man falls on the ground cursing her. Ruffnut got on top of him and slit his throat slit with her dagger.

"Alright guys I may not be the smartest but we have to run the berserkers are on their way when they heard the warrior scream." As we, all came to our senses we quickly ran back to the woods where we came from. Sadly me being the least athletic I start to slow down, I try to catch my breath but all I could inhale is smoke from the forest. As I was about to yell for Jack a berserker scout jumps right out of the bushes pinning me down on my back. I punch the mad woman's face and kick her off me with the iron end of my prostatic leg. I quickly turn around scrambling to get up but the scout quickly grabs my leg and pull me back, she flip me around and wraps her bony fingers around my neck, The more I struggle trying to remove her grasp the tighter the squeeze becomes. I look to what I thought to be the last thing I see is to be strangle by the barbaric woman bighting her lip. As my slowly close, my eyes the woman screams in pain and falls off me. In an instant I breath in as much air as I can causing me to cough my lungs out, the barbaric woman screams in pain as she held her right arm that was slowly being consume by frost. The Frost starts to spread in the middle of her arm until it consume her entire arm and began replacing the frost with ice, with her distracted Jack hastily picks me up while I was struggling to get a breath. Before we could take off a ruff deep voice echoes behind us.

"Hold or die like a pig." We slowly turn around to see a group of berserkers standing facing us and in the middle was muscular berserker in what appears to be in an armor that made up of dragon bones combined with a reinforced iron chest plate.

"Cut off her limb." Said the man in the iron bone armor, two of the warriors hold down the scout while the third chop her ice covered arm with an ax, her wailing ran throughout the land that they had to gag her while pulling her back to the burning village. The man in bones and iron walks away giving the order to kill us. The berserkers slowly made their way around us while we try to walk backwards. I look to the left and the right swinging my short sword trying to keep them a distance while Jack points his staff out checking our backs. I did the same and look behind, when I turn my head around a berserker charges at me with his rusted blade. Lucky enough for me I was able to parry his attack and make a cut on his leather chest causing him to stager back, Jack turns his head and shoots a bolt of ice at the berserker, the man was able to dodge the first two but the third hits his shoulder causing him to drop his blade. I slowly turn my head around to see a berserker's blade heading to my neck but just before the blade could reach me the sound of an arrow leaving its bow fill the air with the screams of the mad warrior. Dropping his sword before reaching my neck. Jack and I turn to see a small battalion of warriors bearing the Berk crest on the plate charging at with their swords, axes and shields up high. The apothecary of the group pulls us back to from the fight guiding us away from the smoke. I turn my head one last time to see the iron bone warrior ravaging the troops with his duel wiled serrated heavy blades the healer pulls us back behind the line of warriors, champions, archers and dragon riders and laid us back where the twins, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Astrid and our dragons are. Soon the sound of clattering boots and armor filled the air, and the army of berserkers stood ready at the edge of the woods looking like they were ready to charge at the open field of Berks warriors.

"Fools of Stoick, you follow the false Gods," yells the berserker mage who stands next to the iron boned warrior with his army at the edge of the forest. "You have been deceived for your Gods have abandoned you, your kingdom and king will soon be ravaged and this plagued land will be restored to our once ancestral ways." However, before he could say anything else Astrid grabs a bow and arrow from one of the archers and shot it strait at the mages chest. The berserker mage stands there in silence looking down at the arrow that has stricken him. As he looks up Astrid releases another arrow going straight through his neck hitting the tree behind him, the mage grabs his neck trying to stop the bleeding to only fall face first in his pool of blood. The warrior grabs a banner from one of the berserkers, pinning it to the ground claiming the conquered land in their name.

"Your majesty." Said General Ulf walking in behind me, "You must report to your father, I have everything under control." The others and I mounted on our dragons Jack got on behind me. "Archers! Aim!" Yelling General Ulf following an echo of repeated yells from the officers, "Loos!" The sound of arrows leaving their bowstrings fills the air, as we turn to look we see many of the berserkers with their wooden shields high, backing into the forest of dying by the volley of arrows.

"Alright guys lets go." Said Astrid taking off.


	5. Chapter 5 Eyes in the Dark

Chapter 5, Eyes in the Dark

Once we were back at Berk Hiccup and the others lands their dragons in the dragon den and we shuffle our way back to the royal dining hall where we sat in silence trying to comprehend what has just happened. As we sit the servants where cleaning the table for dinner tonight, and pouring wine for us while the guards continue their daily patrol.

"Alright." Said Astrid. "We need to report this to Stoick." We all mumbled in agreement.

"Did anyone catch what the mage said before Ruffnut killed him?" I said "He said that the dark one shall rule and bring the wrath of our Gods or something."

"I'm trying to figure out how the berserkers where able to do magic." Said Snotlout placing his feet on the table. "I mean I have seen their shamans and all but all they can do is simple hexes that gives you indigestion or something but he was able to summon fire out of thin air and have some weird black cloud on his other hand."

"Well Jack care to explain?" Said Fishlegs. Everyone adjusted their seats turning towards me for an answer, possibly being the only mage on the island and not having any clue to their answers just left me coughing in embarrassment.

"I can't, but I bet that the dark one has something to do with it." I said redirecting the clues.

"So you think this dark one rules them?" said Tuffnut.

"Or he is training them in magic." Said Astrid biting the nail of her thumb.

"Well if he is." Said Hiccup getting up. "We need to repot this to my dad." We all stand and made our way to the war room where Hiccups dad is strategizing with the admirals and generals. When we enter the room Stoick lifts up his head and back down on the big circular table that has a map of the kingdom of Berk, the map has a layout of all the fortresses, forests, possible hidden camps of berserkers, castles and cities of the kingdom and hidden passages in the hills. The wooden walls of the room has a bit of a lighter shade than the other rooms in the castle. The layout of the room is unique due to the circular design, hanging on the walls where portraits of past kings and generals, behind the war table hangs a Flag of Berk.

"Hiccup, you and your friends are not supposed to be here." He said looking at the map.

"Dad we have news of the Berserkers that had just took over the village far west, Khosrvac."

"Yes I know, I sent General Ulf with his army there to handle the situation."

"Well yes but there is more you have to hear." The dinner bell begins to ring drawing all of our attention to food.

"Alright lads we will continue planning tomorrow, for now eat and rest." He said to his generals. Once the room is empty Stoick sat down on one of the chairs and starts to drink from his mug. "So." He said with a half burp. "You have more to this?"

"Yes sir" Said Astrid. "We investigated the situation before General Ulf arrived and we saw a shaman."

"That's not news."

"Dad the shaman was able to do magic and I mean real magic. Like….Like something that the Northern Kingdom would do."

"Impossible, it could have been an illusion."

"No sir." I said. "What we have witnessed is no form of illusion, back home I study magic and combat day and night and I can tell you that this was no illusion, I felt the raw power emanating from it and before Ruffnut killed him he mentions someone called the dark one." Stoick sat in deep thought scratching his beard.

"Well this is the first time I heard of this dark one and magic wielding berserkers but what you saying is true then they must have attacked the village just to practice their new found power. Thank you kids and next time be careful now go and get something to eat."

"I don't think I can, if you need me I'll be in the library…decompressing." Said Fishlegs.

"Yea I can't eat as well, what I need is a hot bath." Said Astrid walking out the room.

"Yea me to." Said Ruffnut following Astrid to the women's royal bathhouse.

"I'm going hunting I have a lot of venting to do, c'mon Tuffnut." Said Snotlout exiting the room.

"Hiccup you go to I need to talk to Jack alone." Hiccup looks at me with concern and slowly left the room closing the door behind him. "Jack I'm sorry that you had to go through that battle, this was supposed to be an experience for you to get an idea of how other lands and culture works, your father just thought that Berk would be a perfect land for you to start."

"It's ok my lord, so far other than the battle I am really enjoying my stay."

"Did you enjoy the dragon ride?"

"O I did, I really liked it until you know the end."

"Right well again sorry and Pitch was here today."

"Pitch? As in thin, dark, pale man who is my uncle Pitch?"

"As odd as that sounds yes that Pitch. He was here to check up on you and to see the decor of the castle. Well I just wanted to see how you are doing and bring Hiccup in please when you leave." I left the room to see Hiccup dazing off on a bench that is outside of the war room."

"Hic." I said nudging him. "Your dad wants to see you." Hiccup stretches his arms and slowly walks in closing the door behind him. I sat down on the bench and wait for him. It has not been a week and yet so much is happening, the berserkers attacking Khorsvac, new staff, Hiccup and me almost dying. How are we going to work this, Hiccup and I in love or so I hope, never have I really dated a girl or lose my virginity to one, the girls at the castle can be too pompous especially the ambassadors and their daughters from Val De Lion. The servant girls are fine, I mean independent and strong arm but they always want to work or knights boots, hoping to be royal. They never stop and relax besides Belladonna and her poems. The door to the war room opens and Hiccup walks out closing the door behind him.

"So?" I said.

"Let's talk in the bathhouse." Said Hiccup walking down the stairs that leads to the main castle doors. We went to our rooms, grab our nightclothes, and met back in the bathhouse. I lock the door and we both went in the cave and sink into the hot pool.

"So what did you and my dad talk about?" said Hiccup hugging me from behind.

"He just wanted to check up on me. Apologizing for what had just happened. What about you?"

"Nothing, just mad at me for dragging you to that fight and almost getting you killed."

"Wait, he lets you fight but does not want me to?" I said turning around.

"As long I'm with Astrid and the others but me by myself no."

"Well it's not like you're a champion Hiccup." I said turning to face him. I pull Hiccup closer to me and slowly sink my lips in.

"I see you guys are relaxing." We turn to the circular window at the side of the cave to see Astrid and her smug face.

"Gods Astrid how did you get in?" said Hiccup gripping his chest.

"That's none of your business but what is; is that the berserkers managed to push General Ulf's army back."

"How?" Said Hiccup walking to the circular hole.

"And how did you find this out?" I said.

"After Ruffnut gotten done with her bath I sent her out scouting the armies and apparently they have catapults, trebuchets.

"What!?" Yelled Hiccup. "Where in the oblivion did they get catapults?"

"Don't know but I wouldn't worry too much, look just get some sleep and see what will happens. Who knows may be General Ulf can stop them." Astrid unlocks the door in the room and left.

"She's right Hic there is nothing we can do, for now let's just sleep." I said wrapping a towel around myself. Hiccup sighed and did the same.

"Hey. Jack?"

"Yea?"

"Do you mind well?"

"Well what?"

"Well sleeping with me tonight? I mean nothing sexual just us in bed that's all." I look at Hiccups face and his blush puffed out cheeks.

"O my poor prince, yes your majesty I will, to only comfort you after such heated battle." I said with a bow.

"Stop that I hate it when people do that."

"Like what my prince? Does this not please you?" I said posing for him.

"Ha if that's how it's going to be then I'll just sleep by myself." He said about to walk out the pool.

"No Hic I was just messing with you!" I said wrapping my arms around him, trying to prevent him from moving.

"Alright you butt lets go." He said struggling to get to his room. We pass my room that stood a royal knight guarding my door and a few of Berk's champions on watch in the hallway. Once inside his room we wash our face and laid in bed, Hiccup curls on to my chest as I wrap my arms around him, kissing him on the head and fell asleep to the beat of his heart. I awoke late in night covered in chills; I looked to the side of the bed to see my dragon rider Hiccup missing.

"Hiccup" I said looking around the room. I walk over to the double glass doors that lead to the balcony but nothing was there, just the moon at full and the empty unlit boats. I walk out of Hiccups room to the hallway to see it empty, I turn right, continue walking, and notice that the royal knight that was guarding my chambers is missing and that the night guards are missing as well. I continue down the hallway that is shroud in darkness that is lit by candles hanging on the side of the wall. As I continue down the hall the environment around me has gotten colder and colder until I made it to the bathhouse where I felt a gust of warmth coming from the bottom of the door. I open it to see the hot pool bubbling, I slowly walk in sunk my body in the hot water. The water is warmer than usual and more hypnotic. I stare at the waterfall in a hypnotic state and soon the water turns red. Then the red has gotten darker and thicker and soon I realized that the pool starts to fill with blood. I ran out of the room and head out to the cold hallway where ground seems to be covered with snow and the walls looks as though I was in the Northern Kingdom. I ran down stairs to the main castle door and hear swords clashing swords, screams of pain and falling debris. With all my strength, I open the double doors to see the sky lit red with fire, Berk's warriors and knights of the Northern Kingdom lying dead on the ground. I hear screeches of pain up high, as I look up I see dragons falling from the sky as well as their riders screaming to the fall. "Hiccup!" I yell in fear of the worst. "Hiccup!" I kept calling out Hiccups name while I running through on the bloody snowfield and jumping over destroyed buildings and dead bodies. I turn around the corner of a fallen building to see a tall black figure that looks to be holding someone. The figure slowly turns around to expose whom he was holding and to my shock it was Hiccup, he holds Hiccup by the neck and slowly tightening his grip on him.

"Jack run!" Scream Hiccup but before I could act, the man in black impales Hiccup with his scythe and throws him to me.

"Hiccup." I ran to his body grabbing Hiccup by the head and tried to keep his eyes open.

"Hiccup look at me, you cannot go." Soon he close his eyes and let out his final breath.

"Foolish prince." Said the dark figure. "You cannot hide from the fire of the void; soon the army in black will come and I will take my place on the throne of frost." The dark figure stretches his arm out towards me and dark shadowed figures head dived from the inferno clouds covering the burning sky with an endless void. The dark creatures' heads straight towards me with their glowing yellow eyes; I close my eyes and hug Hiccup's head. I can hear the torrents of screams and neighs getting closer. Still closing my eyes the wailings gets closer until I feel the cold breath down my neck and I woke from my dream. I bolt up from the bed covered in sweat; I look to my side to see Hiccup still asleep soundly in bed. I quickly walk to the window to see the sailors and warriors preparing for a voyage, I look up to see the crescent moon looking down upon the castle and its glory. I walk towards the sink to wash the sweat from my face. I lean myself on the sink and stare at my reflection in the mirror trying to figure out the dream I just had, as I stare at my reflection for about a minute my face became fuzzy, as I focus on the reflection of my face it slowly became warp. The color of my skin soon grew paler and the face in the mirror start to move its head up and down, left and right. The process seems to repeat in a much faster pace and then a mask. A black mask that took my face stares at me with empty eye. Within an instant, my reflection stretches its arms out and starts to choke me. I grab its wrists in hope of braking free but the harder I try the tighter its grip becomes. Soon the room around me grew dark and the beat of my heart grew slower, I close my eyes focusing on the rhythmic beat of my heart slowly fades but the sound of gulls replaces the beat and the screech of small dragons and bells on the ship rang to notify they just docked. I open my eyes and see the ceiling of Hiccups room. I quickly bolt up and fill my lungs with air as if I just submerging from the freezing artic water in the Northern Kingdom. I turn to see the light seeping through the windows of the balcony doors, I slowly got up from bed and walk towards the light and I see docked ships and its sailors loading cargo to the ship and harbormasters and terrible terrors screeching at the sailors for their daily catch.

"Good morning Jack." Said Hiccup stretching his arms in bed. "Jack what's that on your neck?" I walk to the mirror and see a purple hand prints wrapped around my neck, as if someone was choking me.

"I need to see someone about this." I said putting on my clothes.

"Jack? What's wrong?"

"I don't know." I quickly walk out of Hiccups room and made my way to my room. I open my satchel to see if I can find anything of use but sadly was just potions that Tooth has given quills, as well as an ink and some blank parchments and a letter from Tooth.

"Prince Jack is everything alright?" Said the royal knight that standing guard by my door.

"What? Ahh yes, yes, everything is fine I just have to do some work, continue umm doing what you were doing." The royal knight did as I say and continues to guard my room. I stop rummaging through my things and sat on the floor trying to think of something to help me with my nightmare, I turn to the balcony window to see two gronckles fighting over a chunk of ore they dug up and then it came to me. I ran out of my room and headed down stairs to the main hall; I ran outside and following the cobble stone pathway that lead to the dragons den. I walk down the stairs passing dragon riders and squires until I made it to the main floor. I quickly walk to the young blond servant that was guarding the door to the royal dragons that housed the Jarl's and the Jarl's children's dragons. "I need to get in"

"Sorry only members of the royal court may enter unless you have a letter from any of the Jarls or king Stoick then you may not enter." He said grasping his sheathed sword on his side.

"I have to see someone that could be in there."

"Well I guess you have to wait for that person to come out."

"Well can you just open and see if-."

"No I cannot, that would endanger any member of the royal house in the kingdom of Berk." I stood there scratching the back of my head.

"Ok well I'm prince Jack Frost from the Northern Kingdom." I said disgust.

"No offence but you looks more like a cabin boy, I mean you are dressed with a blue hoodie and brown tight pants but I have to say you are cuter then most cabin boys." Said the young guard with a wink. He look to his left and straighten up to the sight of Astrid.

"Hey Jack what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see Fishlegs but this kid won't let me in."

"Well how were you able to ride Toothless the other day? I saw you here before Hiccup."

"Toothless was never in the royal pin."

"This kid thinks he is some kind of Prince Lady Astrid." Said the young servant.

"Well he is, he's a guest from the Northern Kingdom, the son of King North so I suggest you let him in." She said crossing her arms.

"This better not be a trick milady I already have enough tricks with Lord Snotlout and the twins."

"It's not." The boy looks at me and then back at Astrid.

"Alright you may enter just give me one second." He said turning around to turn the big wheel right next to the door. The giant doors open up and we enter the room. The cave is far different from the pins that holds the dragon rider's dragon. The floor is made of stone and not dirt; there are columns on each side of the room that holds torches. On the left side of the room has practice dummies for the dragons, there is a big opening at the end of the cave where the dragons would fly in and out, right next to the opening is a door that leads to the outside balcony for people to sit and watch the ships and dragons go by. To my right I see Fishlegs sitting down on a padded red chair that was on a decorated circular rug reading a story to his gronckle next to a fire pit.

"Fishlegs I need your help" I said jogging to him. "You know all the books in the castle library right?"

"I have a vast knowledge of them yes."

"Good follow me to the library quick and you to Astrid." I yell leaving the room.

"You heard what he said lets go." Said Astrid leaving the room. Fishlegs sighs and place the book on the chair.

"Sorry girl we can finish the story later." I stand in front of a bookshelf holding a clipboard that hold an ink well and quill.

"Alright Jack what's this about?" Said Astrid entering the room.

"And to be frank," said Fishlegs holding his hands on his knees trying to get some air in his big gut after jogging to the library. "A simple letter could have been helpful.

"I know I'm sorry to do this but I need both of you guys to help me find some books." I said giving the clipboard to Fishlegs.

"To find books?" said Fishlegs taking the clipboard and looking through the list of books that was scribbled on the piece of paper. "These are spell books Jack, Berk is not exactly magic base land."

"I know it's just that I had a nightmare and woke up with these marks around my neck." I said lifting my chin up for them to see.

"Is that a hand print?" said Astrid touching my neck. "So you think this nightmare is linked to some kind of magic?"

"Well that's all I can think it could be. In the dream, I saw Berk destroyed and maybe the Northern Kingdom, I mean I think what I had is a premonition dream…or not…I don't know. I'll take the middle of the room, Astrid I need you to look at the back and Fishlegs you take the front and tell us where we can find them." Four hours passes and we sat down miserably on the chairs with only the company of each other and the piles of useless books.

"Sorry Jack but it seems we can't find anything," said Fishlegs yawning.

"Maybe you should look into this when you get home." Said Astrid sitting on a stack of books.

"Yea you're right." I said sitting on the floor; we turn our attention to the sound of footsteps and a metal clicking noise that was coming from the entrance of the library.

"There you are!" said Hiccup walking in. "I did not expect to find you here, what's going on?"

"Jack here thinks he has some kind of curse or something." Said Astrid.

"A curse?" Said Hiccup looking at my neck.

"Yea I was kinda being strangled in my dream by a man in a black mask last night and woke up to these hand prints around my neck."

"And you are hear?"

"I want to see if it's magic or maybe related to someone."

"Someone as in the dark one? You think it has some correlation with the dark one?" Said Hiccup crossing his arms. _Ding…..Ding…..Ding…..Ding…..Ding._ The sound of the castle bells echoes through the library, the ringing is much louder and sound deeper than the meal bell, we were all silent to its unusual tune.

"Is that the dinner bell already?" I said standing up.

"I wish it was," said Astrid getting up. "c'mon!" She yells running out of the library. We ran out of the room passing fleeing servants and following armed guards with their weapons drawn. We made it to the main hall where we see smoke rising far off the city of Nymph, ships starts to set sail from the main land carrying civilians while champions, warriors and archers set sail to Nymph and the dragon riders quickly made haste to the smoke.

"Gobber!" Hiccup yells grabbing hold of him. "Where is my dad?"

"The man is in the war room." Goober quickly trots to his forge and starts placing crates of metal, coppers, and stones and forging instruments on his cart. "You know. I never thought the beserkers have the balls to sacking Nymph." He said loading more crates to the cart. We made our way up stairs to the war room, pushing our way through the guarded room to see Stoick with his generals and advisors.

"Hiccup what in gods are you doing here."

"The smoke dad." Said Hiccup

"Yes I know apparently the berserkers pushed general Ulf and his forces back to Nymphs entrance."

"What about Ulf?" Said Astrid jumping in the conversation

"I am still waiting for a report." Soon there was a knock on the door, one of the guards opens it and enters a woman in a hooded scout armor. There are cut marks on her leather armor and bloodstains covering the Berks nightfury dragon, she holds a letter in one hand and a bloodied cloth wrap around an object at other. She knelt down in front of Stoick presenting a letter.

"My king, I am from one of the scout regimen from General Ulf's arms, I bring news from the front line of Nymph." Stoick took the letter from her hand and starts reading. He turns around and gives the letter to one of the generals to which they all converse on the war table.

"And what of General Ulf?" said Stoick. The scout slowly stands up and unwraps the bloody cloth exposing a bloody, damaged helmet, the scout handed the helmet to Stock.

"I'm sorry he did not make it. There was a man in dragon bone armor that killed him; the helmet is all we could retrieve. I must go my lord the front line needs me." The scout opens the door and starts hastily running to the open castle main doors.

"Well looks like it's my turn." said General Bull placing his helmet on his head. "I will rally my troops and meet what's left of Generals Ulf soldiers at Nymph." The General walks out the room; Stoick turns and places the helmet on the table.

"Hiccup I want you and your friends to prepare the evacuation ships, get the servants and squires to help." Before any of us could let out a word, Stoick turns and starts talking about the report that the scout gave him that was about the enemy and their catapults and more mages. We made our way to the library and sat down in silence, Fishlegs sat on a red cushion arm chair and starts scribbling stuff down on a piece of paper, Hiccup sat in between my legs while I wrap my arms around him, Astrid quietly sitting on the stool, sharpening her war ax as if she was preparing for battle. The sound of the battlements softly echoes in the library following papers being rip from books that came from the twins who are bored out of their minds.

"Alright." Said Fishlegs standing up, "I am able to get the list of ships, each of us will be in charge of preparing a ship, Hiccup I need you to gather as much squires and servants to help us." Said Fishlegs beaming with pride

"Alright you guys you herd him." Said Astrid swinging her ax over her shoulder. Everyone except Hiccup walks out of the castle to the training court outback and from there we could see eight galleons with Berks insignia of the night fury dragon on the sail. We walk towards the stone docks that leads to the galleons, Fishlegs lead us to large wooden double doors that is built on the side of the cliff that is guarded by two of Berks champions, the large doors are blocked by two thick iron oak logs.

"We know why you are here." Said one of the champions.

"Lord Stoick sent us a letter." Said the other champion handing Astrid the letter. Astrid skims through the letter darting her eyes left to right moving her lips in a short quick manner, she places the letter in her pocket and nods to Snotlout. The champions removes the iron oak and unlocks the doors. Astrid and Snotlout open the large double doors and exposes crates of food, barrels of wine, rum, water and juice. Crates of salted pork, jars of pickled eggs on top of the salted pork and hanging dried beef on hooks dangling in the back where it was cool. On the right were barrels and crates of dried fruits and in the back left are pickled herrings, feed for the dragons and horses, weapons rack stood to left closer to the door and barrels of oil, satchels full of potions, medicine and ingredients to make medicine and line blankets and fur.

"I was able to get what I can guys!" Yelled Hiccup waving his hand and running towards us. "I was able to get help but not so much due to the circumstances." He said with his hands on his knees trying to get some air. The docks is now a quarter full of servants and armed and unarmed squires, some are volunteers from Nymph that were lucky enough to get to the island before the berserkers where able to get to them, we were able to organize the group and set up who is in charge of supplying which ship. I was set up with the farthest ship on the dock. I walk atop of the ship with my small group carrying crates and rolling up barrels. I open the door to the bunk room and down under to the supply room, some of the old sailors open the top grated metal square hole for the squires and servants to pack the supply room at the bottom of the ship, I start counting the supplies ensuring we have our fair share. I walk back up deck squeezing my way between the squires carrying crates and servants bringing in the fabric. I open the door to the Capitan cabin, making sure the room is equipped with basic equipment. I stare at the many mounted fishes who's one eye looks to be staring at me while the other staring at the wall. All the way at the back is a king size bed that is right next to a massive window, manikins wearing suits of armor are position at the corner of the room, on the right is a dresser that has a scale model of the ship with schematics right next to it. I walk to the round table and lit the partially melted candle sticks and made my way towards the bed with a green and outline gold comforter and sat down looking at the other ships and ocean through the massive glass window listening to the echoing battlements out in the distant.

 _Knock Knock Knock_

I turn to see Hiccup walking in the room.

"Hey, Astrid told me you would be here." He said closing the door behind him.

"Hey Hic how is the group?"

"Well the twins are in a delay, they are fighting about who should be in charge," said Hiccup sitting on the bed.

"Don't they have their own ship to manage?"

"Yea well they decided to "join" together to get the work done faster but just end up in a power struggle." We both lie down on the bed hearing the chaos outside, as we lay Hiccup starts to play with my hair, passing the time.

"What do you mean we can't go back home!?" What sounds to be Astrid yelling at someone, Hiccup and I slowly got up to the disruption outside. We walk around the table that held the lit candlesticks and walk outside to see Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs and the twins arguing to a Capitan that I have seen in the war room with Stoick and to my surprise I see Tooth, Sandy and royal and knight enchanters from the Northern Kingdom armed and ready.

"What's going on?" I said walking down the plank with Hiccup following me.

"Young prince I am Capitan Fang of Berk and I come to give Lady Astrid, Lord Snotlout, Lady Ruffnut, Lord Tuffnut and Lord Fishlegs a message that all their parents has left Berk and went back to their castle preparing for defense."

"Parentally our parents don't want us to leave the island, they think it is safer here than the main land." said Fishlegs scratching his chin.

"Well you guys have you're dragons." Said Hiccup

"Yea well what's left of the dragon riders are preparing our dragons to one of the dragon ship and your dad Hiccup has placed a ban on flying due to the berserkers," said Astrid pointing her ax towards Hiccup. I walk to Tooth and gave her a hug.

"It's nice to see you Tooth."

"It's nice seeing you Jack but I came here with bad tidings." She said with a frown.

"While you were gone an assassin was able to infiltrate the castle and attempted to assassinate your father." Everyone was quite the verbal fighting with the Capitan ceased and all eyes are on us.

"Is he ok? Why aren't you there helping him?" I said tightening my grip on her wrist.

"He is fine just hurt and I have my apprentice watching over him, he knows what he's doing, he knows my methods." The tighten grip in my chest still hurts but has lighten knowing that North is fine. I sat on the wooden dock trying to comprehend the situation, if I was there I could have stopped the assassin or the assassin would have killed me as well. "Jack the assassin is Belladonna, one of the servant girls, it turns out she is a member of the outsiders' assassins and well we need to see your bags and quick." Sandy lifted me up and started to walk towards the castle.

"Alright guys let them be, we still need to get the ships ready." Said Astrid

Hiccup walks right next to me while royal knights surround us with their shields pointing out while the knight enchanters walk in front and behind us. I took a quick peek between the knights and see champions, warriors and archers on boats heading to the fight at Nymph. I look up to see the smoke growing larger and closer than before, it seems the situation has worsen in the past few hours and more wounded's are coming back from Nymph being escorted to the medical tents. Once we made it inside I lead them to my room where the knights block every window, watch the balcony and guard the door while Hiccup, Sandy and I stood in the center of the room. Tooth looks through my luggage. She opens the first one throwing out my night clothes that I have never really slept in, she places the luggage neatly on the floor and starts rummaging through my satchel that she has given me, pulling out the potions that she gave and a few parchments, ink well and quill and starts inspecting it like a hound. She then place the satchel on top of the first luggage and pulls out the second luggage that has all my unworn clothes, she starts tossing all the clothes on the bed until it was empty. Tooth stops and stares at the edge of the case and starts feeling her fingers through it.

"So is there a meaning to this or."

"Shh!" said Tooth with a stern on her face. She proceeds touching the side again and then stops. She pulls out her decorated dagger and very carefully made an incision into the cloth, making a square opening, Tooth looks in searching as if a chef is looking for a rodent in the kitchen.

"You see Jack." She says. "Before Belladonna escaped from her failed attempt to assassinate North she ran quickly back to her chambers and tried to burn her letters that she receives from her brother at Val Di Lion, lucky for us we caught her in the act and she was unable to burn all of them but still escaped, Aster and I discovered that those letters are coded. She was receiving orders from the head assassin and a person called the dark one." Tooth pauses and tries to stick her fingers in the square hole trying to feel something. "The head of the assassins, I believe told Belladonna to place something in your case."

"What is it? What's the thing?" I said twiddling my staff.

"I don't know, that was one of the papers that was partially burnt. Ah ha! I found it!" Tooth pulls her fingers out and starts to cut the line fabric very carefully, she through-out the ripped cloth and inside is a carving on the wooden block which is an eye in the center of an hexagon with carving on the edges such as a fox, crow, snake, moon, cross daggers and a scorpion. Hiccup, Sandy and I move in closer to inspect the markings.

"What is it?" said Hiccup. Sandy starts to sign language.

"He's right," said Tooth looking at us.

"I don't know sign," said Hiccup sheepishly.

"Well," I said kneeling, "It's a spell carving of what appears to be ancient magic.

"Precisely, glad you pay attention in class Jack," said Tooth, "It's actually a spell that the old necromancers thousands of years ago use to spy on their targets. Once the sign is on an object that belongs to the bearer it gives the necromancers' free reign to see and hear everything that you see Jack and all the places you have been can give them the ability to go and watch and hear without you physically being there." My mind is racing to the idea that I have been watched since the day I left the castle, Belladonna must know about me and Hiccup, there is no doubt about it, this must explain the dreams.

"Tooth is it possible that the spell can give the bearer nightmares?"

"Nightmares? No this spell is just to spy why?

"I had nightmares of a man that choked me and it left a mark on my neck."

"I won't know Jack until I get back home." She said copying the marking in her journal.

"There is more, my dream took me here in Berk and the land was destroyed, dragon riders fell from the skies, everything was burning and the man that was choking me was there with his dark scythe." The room was now quite the knights' shuffle with unease to what I have just said.

"Do you remember what the man said?" said Tooth looking at me.

"He said soon I will not hide from the fires of the void and that he will take back his rightful rule of the throne of frost." Tooth place her hand over the marking and creates a small burn over it until it looks deformed and charred.

"Well there is only so much that I know Jack I'm heading back to the Northern Kingdom and I'll see what I can learn and I'm taking you with me."

"We are? Why" I said with shock.

"Well other than your father who survived an assassination to which you need to be by his side, there is the matters of the Berserkers at Nymph and the possibility that Belladonna will come back to kill you and your father, I want you as close to me and Aster as possible."

"Will I come back?"

"When Berk lightens up with this attack and we have a lead on Belladonna and the outsiders than I suppose, we are leaving tomorrow at night; we want to stay out of sight of the berserkers." Tooth and Sandy left the room taking half of the knights with them. Once they left, I close the double glass doors and sent rest of the knights to guard the hallway. Hiccup sat on the bed staring out into the window.

"So you will be leaving." Said Hiccup slouching on the bed.

"Only for a few days and when this berserker problem lightens up then we can see each other again." I said getting on the bed and hugging Hiccup from behind.

"Please Jack, please be careful, you know the outsiders will keep sending assassin after assassin until your dad is killed, it's possible they might kill you being the heir to the throne, there could be one waiting for you to come back as we speak." The idea of me being killed by an assassin due to my title never really accrued to me, it would make sense to kill me as well if it was nothing more but a power struggle.

"Don't worry I'll be fine." I said turning his head and giving him a kiss on the lips trying to reassure him.

" _Knock, Knock."_

"Come in." I said, one of the knights from the outside open the door leading Astrid in.

"I heard the news that your leaving, I was eavesdropping on that weird colorful lady with Sandy." She said.

"Shouldn't you be with the others preparing the galleons?" said Hiccup annoyed that Astrid came in.

"Don't fret Hic I'm just here to exchange few words with Jack, say my good byes and he will be all yours." Astrid sat on a cushion armchair right next to the window. "The berserkers were able to take a quarter of Nymph if you were interested."

"Yea how is reclaiming Nymph?" I said playing with Hiccup's hair.

"So far we are able to prevent them from continuing any further, the only problem is that they barricaded a portion of the city."

"Where did you get this kind of information?" said Hiccup

"And where did they get barricades?" I said.

"Ruffnut, Tuffnut, the twins. They told me they are getting what is left of the people they did not kill and making them slaves of all sorts. And as for the barricade…I do not know, just that it's impervious to dragon fire."

"Who's in charge?"

"Capitan Lilith and General Bull. So far both are in a deadlock with the berserkers due to the barricades and the berserker's crazed mages are burning the champions if they come close to the barricade."

"What about the archers?" I said.

"Unable to get a clear shot. The top of the barricades are angled preventing archers from killing the mages and the dragon riders can't risk attacking when they have Berk's people as hostages and slaves." Astrid pauses, grabs a bottle of ale, and starts to drink slowly, "This is just a request Jack, but when you do come back will it be possible for you to bring some help like mages?"

"That's a bit out of my league Astrid." Astrid clicks her tongue to my response following a look of disappointment. "I would love to help you Astrid but the politics in the Northern Kingdom is well far different than Berks, I mean I could lose the throne." She ignores my response and makes her way to the door. "Look" I said standing up, "I would do what I can Astrid but my power is limited I can try to bring some kind of support but it will not be easy."

"Make it easy Jack you've seen what the berserkers are capable of and we need mages, wizards and healers to fight back, in return I am willing to donate some dragon riders when the Northern Kingdom is in need." Said Astrid leaving the chambers. Soon the sun started to set giving the remains of Nymph a melancholy look from the balcony, the fighting settled down and the yelling died down leaving Berk and the berserkers waiting on who will strike first. Hiccup and I decides to skip dinner and head to the bathhouse to what is probably going to be our last time together. As I enter the bathhouse, I lock the doors behind me and see Hiccup's back inside the water fall pouring a silver handle vase full of water over his head. I place my night pants, robe next to the warm pool, and made my way to the fall.

"Hey Hic." I said wrapping my arms around his waist."

"Excited I see." Said Hiccup backing his butt to my pelvis.

"You know I'm going to miss you Jack." He said turning around and placing his head on my chest.

"Me too Hiccup." I gave Hiccup a good long kiss and at the same time we both sunk our bodies into the warm pool while Hiccup pushes his tongue pass my lips. Soon our bodies are close enough to where we feel each-others erected dicks press up on one another. I moved my hand down to his nipples and pinched them, Hiccup let out a small moan that encourage me to bring my hand down lower to his erection. I wrapped my hand around it and began pumping it in a rhythmic pattern. Hiccup wraps his arms around my neck letting out a heavy pant as my hand continues to play with his cock. Hiccup easily pushes me away and lead me to the stone chair in the cave, once I sat down Hiccup starts to kiss my nipples. Feeling his tongue made my blade harder than it used to and when Hiccup caught sight he made his move and begins to lick my erected member up and down the shaft while letting one hand play with my balls. Once he made it back to the tip he slowly sunk his mouth down my head and began to move his head up and down. I grab Hiccups head trying to make him go faster due to the pleasure I am feeling but I was too afraid that I would hurt him so I just start running my fingers through his wet hair.

"Hiccup if you continue like this I'll cum." Hiccup took one last hard suck and faces me.

"Well we don't want that yet." Hiccup lead me out of the cave and onto the wide steps of the pool, he laid on his back exposing his freckled ass and I sunk my tongue into it. I can hear Hiccups moan of pleasure as I insert my tongue in and out trying to lube it so that it won't hurt for him. I soon stopped and carefully place my erected cock in between his ass and started to move up and down teasing him.

"For the love of gods Jack stop teasing me."

"Ha as you wish my prince." I slowly insert the head of my cock and continue further, I look up to see Hiccup's eyes close and in pain.

"You ok?"

"I'm fine keep going." I did as he says and continue further and slowly until the base of my member hit. I feel my face burning to the tight feeling of Hiccups warm butt. As I look up Hiccup's eyes, looks to be a bit daze and his cheeks flush to the feeling. I slowly went back and forth and continue until the feeling of pleasure builds up. As I continue in a much faster paste, I start moving faster and faster that I just began to hear Hiccup's moan of pleasure mix in with my heavy breathing. As I continue I lean in close arching his back just a bit to give Hiccup a kiss but Hiccup would not let go and would just push my lips aside and continue where our tongues have left off. I felt the pleasure in cock building up that I grab Hiccup's erection and began to pump it in a fast beat, as I did Hiccup pushes his hips up as if he was humping my ass instead of my hand. With one last of Hiccup's pelvic thrust I feel his hot cum coming out and landing on my hand and his chest. From Hiccups climax, I feel his insides tightening around my cock and let out my load inside of him, I look at Hiccup and place my lips over his panting mouth and began to kiss him, I slowly pull out my partially limp blade from Hiccup's butt to which Hiccup responds with a cute yelp. Once we clean ourselves up we made our way back to my chambers, the knights salutes us and open the door for us, the knight inside the room informs us that one of the maids sent by Tooth cleaned the room and prepared my items, he also said that he watched to insure that nothing queer has happened. I congratulated the knight for his work and sent him to watch the hallway. We pass the time by sitting out in the balcony and staring out at Nymph and the smoke that is rising from the burning buildings mixing in with the orange sunset sky.

"Sorry about your dad Jack." said Hiccup handing me a bottle of ale.

"Thanks Hiccup I'm just satisfied that he lives. Tell you the truth if he dies I don't think I am capable of being a king."

"Well it's not like you have a choice."

"Actually I do, well kinda." I said handing him back the ale. "I am not exactly qualified to rule, so it is possible that my uncle Pitch will claim the thrown until I'm qualified or he would prefer me just handing the throne…sometimes I think it would be better."

"Have you tried?"

"Yea but. Having the support of the generals, dukes and duchesses can boost your chance of claiming the thrown of frost but usually they listen to the people, they are too afraid of a revolt."

"So if your dad dies the generals and dukes and duchess votes between you and Pitch on who gets to rule the thrown of frost."

"Only because I'm underage and not so qualified unlike my uncle, once I'm older and wiser then the thrown will automatically fall onto me. But so far my uncle has the majority vote of the people and a few generals but I still have Aster who leads the private royal army." I took another gulp of ale. "Tooth the colorful wizard; she teaches the royal children and general's children in magic in the castle, she supports me. I have Sandy who brings support from Val De Lion and parts of the Dwarven Kingdom and Arch mage Ronov of the Northern Kingdom. With their support, there is a high probability of me ruling the throne of frost instead of my uncle. What about you?"

"Well it's just me, dad dies, I rule that is that. If I can't perform my duties or have been abusing my power or I lack an heir to the dragon thrown it will be up to the Jarales to vote a new king but that never happens.?"

"I read books that Berk is built by the decedents of the berserker tribes."

"Well." Said Hiccup adjusting himself on the patted chair. "Every Berkian citizen that lives on this kingdom are decedents from one of the seven berserker tribes. My great, great, great grandfather Eluf who is one of the handful of people that brought the age of enlightenment that aided the creation of Berk today; in his teen years he is able to persuade four chieftain's sons and daughter to the new discovery of the new gods such as Fey, Tulvin, Yiffola, Drukarlok, Borghil, Atlasa and…that's all I can remember. Anyway, umm…Eluf had a vision of Borghil and Drukarlok claiming they are gods and here to save his people from their weak God and that doing so would bring strong unified kingdom. Rollin Nut the great, great, great grandfather of the twins is one of the sons and then there is Astrid's great, great, great grandmother Val and her betroth Calder, Snotlout's great, great, great grandfather Dustin and Fiske the sailor who is Fishlegs great, great, great grandfather. Each of them were going to become the new chieftain of their tribe same with Eluf who is the son of the strongest chieftain of all the tribes. They agreed that the new kingdom is the only way for the land to survive from the ongoing attack by emperor Leonce the emperor of Val De Lion.

"I assume that the berserker chieftains did not approve?" I said.

"Of course not, they reject the idea of the new gods. Lucky that the idea did not encourage war, until Dustin. Being bastard born who was never supposed to rule the tribe that he lived in but his younger brother Haldor was going to, Val, Eluf and Rollin went to Dustin's tribe to get Dustin and head off to get Fiske. Before Dustin could leave Haldor stops him and challenges him to a duel to the death in front of everyone so that he would not spread his seed and bring shame to their family name. Dustin was able to kill his brother in battle. When word spread around the land that a bastard born who is son of a chieftain was able to kill his pureblooded brother in a duel that was watch by the gods, people began to believe that this was a sign of the new gods that their quest for a new kingdom was divine. Many people that went were farmers, warriors and wenches that wanted a new life; they traveled for days trying to find a new land until they found this island and claimed the island as the capital for their new kingdom." Hiccup pauses and takes a sip of light honey ale. "Umm well Dustin's father came to him while the castle was almost finished and asks him to be the new chieftain of his tribe, Dustin turns his father down leaving no heir to his father's tribe, Dustin's father became angry and units all seven tribes to war."

"How did he untie all seven tribes?"

"Honestly no one knows, some believed they were afraid of Eluf's new Kingdom. Since this was going to be a new kingdom they have very little protection and warriors, so Eluf and Fiske went to emperor Leonce for aid, Leonce agrees due to the fact that the berserkers have been attacking his land and it will end the raids, the war did not get anywhere until Prinn came along."

"Wait, Prinn the dragon knight?" I said taking a gulp of his honey ale.

"Yep, well he was a beggar in the one of the tribes, everyone thought that he left for a better life and became a hunter that would scrounge the forest for food. He was able to study dragons and learn from them and soon tamed a dragon and claims himself the first dragon knight, he was able to teach the first set of dragon knights that help ended the war between Berk and the berserkers."

"Didn't Prinn led an attack at Val De Lion with a hundred dragons?" I said holding Hiccup's hand.

"Yea that's right, Leonce was able to kill Prinn with a gold lion arrow but the body was never recovered on the battle field." Said Hiccup taking his last sip of ale.

"So legends says, I read that some of his apprentices buried him in Val De Lion you can still go there and visit his grave. Legend has it that if you pray at Prinns grave you would receive blessings of dragon strength and Prinns intelligence of taming dragons."

"Ha" Said Hiccup. "You would have to be a fool to believe that, bet you most people that prayed on the grave couldn't tame a dragon even if they let the dragons fuck them in the pin." Once the sunset and I said my good byes to Hiccup, Sandy and Stoick. Tooth and her escorts of knights follow by Hiccup lead me to the ship that they re-docked at the back with the evacuation ships. As I head to the plank, I took my final breath of Berks air only that the aroma of flowers is block by the burning wood from the fires of Nymph that is mix with the cold cool. The sound of the bells on the ships and yelling of the servants and squires reminds me the first morning that I awoke in Berk. As the anchors of the ship rises the ship starts moving away from the dock. I let one of the sailors take my bags to one of the furnish rooms, I turn around to see the stone docks and the ships alit with lanterns exposing the servants placeing the final set of supplies in the cargo hold. I see the twins, Snolout, Fishlegs, Hiccup and Astrid staring at me as the ship makes its way back to the Northern Kingdom.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6, Where the Dead won't Sleep

"Can you believe that guy?" Said Astrid staring off the sailing ship. "I can't do anything, my hands are tied and my power is limited." She said in a mocking tone. "Hog wash; he knows he can spare some mages."

"I'm sure there is a reason." I said adjusting my prosthetic leg, "Besides I'm sure North will bring some help."

"Don't bring your hopes up kids." Said Capitan Fang walking towards us, "The berserkers are pushing hard in the Northern Kingdom, I doubt he will bring help. Prince Frost might help but because of the struggle between him and his uncle it could make it impossible." He says scratching his scruffy beard.

"How do you know this?" I said

"Well…I travel to the Northern Kingdom in the winter to see my cousin who is a Capitan of the local guards; he married a noble so I have a decent understanding of politics in the Northern Kingdom."

"Yea that's great and all but why would it make it impossible for Jack?" Said Snotlout.

"Well I don't know if you guys know about a cult that invaded Celestial square." We all stand there with blank faces. "The necromancers? The turning point that made North the ruler instead of his brother? No?"

"Just tell us man some of us use our heads in a different ways!" Snap Ruffnut.

"Alright you assess, the cult was an abuse of power by one of the powerful high ranking magi of the Northern Kingdom, and due to the wizard's rank in the court he was given a small army to "demonstrate" his power." Said Fang quoting his fingers. "He abused the power and one thing led to another, this made people unease with the high mages and high ranking officials in the court."

"And since Jack is prince or high ranking member of the court, it means he possess a small force." Said Astrid.

"And since battle mages makes up the majority of the Northern Kingdom's military the people will think Jack is abusing his power of mages." Said Fishlegs scratching his head."

"Which he will lose the support of the people, giving an edge to the thrown of frost to Jack's uncle, Pitch." I said finishing the puzzle.

"I feel slightly bad now for being angry, slightly." Said Astrid.

"Not to worry guys I am about to go to the front line with Lilith and Bull, we might have a plan to turn the tide on this battle without mages want to help?"

"You want us to come?" said Fishlegs

"Sure I figure you guys are done supplying the ships and as long you won't tell your parents then you can, o and do not dress regal we don't want to attract attention."

"Well we don't have anything to do and we are already dressed as stable boys, so let's go." Said Tuffnut. We walk with haste following Fang to the docks on the other side of the island, we pass by tents filled with sick and wounded, and priest and priestess who are blessing the dying and placing the dead on carts. As we gotten closer to the docks I look up to the smoke covered sky, being up close makes the situation harder to ignore, it was easier for me to believe that the situation will play itself out especially when I was in the castle inhaling the Nordic wind that was replaced by the smoke of Nymph. Once on the dock, we help supply the boat with weapons, food and medicine, Capitan Fang talks to the Capitan that is organizing the warriors and archers on the ships to Nymph. Fang ends the conversation and starts to walk towards us.

"So everything good?" I asked.

"Yea, just up-set that he has to remove some warriors for us to head to Nymph, but hey he can't turndown General Bull's orders." We depart with five arm ships heading to Nymph, as we sail to the mainland we pass by fishing boats that have been hit by the berserker's catapults. I poke my head out of the boat to see wooden planks and stray supplies from sunken ships, boats partially sunken and on fire at the same time, bodies of sailors and fishermen that attempted to swim to the island or died on the ships floats in the sea. The smell of burning wood and scorched bodies has gotten stronger as we near the docks, once we dock the warriors unload the cargo of food, weapons and medicinal herbs. As I look around the rubble of buildings I see Berks citizen setting up camps near the docks begging for food and clothing, many citizens that has no tents has taken shelter in destroyed buildings. We gather around a table where Fang unrolls a leather cloth that expose swords and daggers. "Alright guys I can only spare short swords and daggers." Said Fang, "Take your pick get your satchels and lets head off, we are going to meet up with Capitan Lilith and General Bull at an out-post in front of the berserker's barricade." As we walk, I see people looking down, not noticing or even caring whom we are, no one motioning that the prince and Jarl's children are heading to the battlefield or that we are fighting for their freedom. It took us two hours, two hours of passing empty buildings and dead bodies, we pass by a man crush by a boulder with the berserkers insignia in red, I look to the left and see a piles of bodies that where badly burned. Around the bodies where shards of clay scorched pots, the idea of being killed by fire and clay shrapnel sent shivers up my spine, the most dangerous fights I ever been was with Jack in the forest, but what made it easier for me was not knowing what to expect when I entered the woods, but know seeing bodies burned, crushed and charred, well… gives me second thoughts. We made it to the out-post that is set up in a high class damaged inn called "Nymphs Royal Inn", warriors guards the entrance while archers are atop of the inn and multiple buildings with their arrows ready aiming at the berserker's barricade, once we were inside, the inn was ransacked by the berserkers before Berk's warriors stepped in. I see General Bull giving his little speech but none of us cares to listen, I walk to the window to get a glimpse of the barricade, it's a black sleek metal wall that stretches from one building to another across the street. Shapes where cut through the metal wall, the rectangular and square holes held the berserker's archers readying their arrows at our warrior's makeshift barricade; I look through the circular hole to see that it is narrow for their mages and shaman. With their hands lit with fire and lightning, and eyes twitch, it looks like they are more than prepared for Berks armies.

"Well, well Capitan Lilith." Said Fang walking towards her and wrapping his arms around her. I turn to see her short cut brown hair and brown eyes, she wears a light scout male and scout cloak, she has a utility belt that holds daggers, her sword, lock pick and throwing knives. I walk back to the group just in time for introductions. "Lilith I want you to me-"

"The Jarl's kids, Astrid, Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Fishlegs and the honorary prince Haddock." She said with a bow. "I am Capitan Lilith head of the scout regiment that is under General Bull's forces and Fang's fiancé."

"Well that's nice and all but my sword arm is getting itchy." Said Snotlout.

"Don't worry young man." Said Bull walking towards us. "You will have plenty of time to fight but first is a plan of action." Bull is a tall, muscular, tan man with blue eyes; he has short cut grey hair and a scar on his right eye, preventing him to open it all the way as well he talks with an accent from Val De Lion. "The best action to take is to do a surprise attack a place where they will never see it coming." Said Bull picking up his helmet off the table. "Fang brought up the idea of using the sewers as a way to infiltrate, thanks to Lilith's scouts they managed to map out the sewers. I'm surprise that your parents let you guys help us with this operation."

"Well," I said. "Our parents really, really wants us to help with this umm situation that…that is at hand."

"I can see that your majesty, but to be fair we are in short supply of arms and no Jarls wish to send aid due to berserker war packs on their land so I will take anything. Lilith and Fang will accompany with you and you will have three scouts and two warriors, the plan is to create chaos, make explosions, cause fires, make them scatter, once that's done one of the scouts will use sticky bombs to destroy the barricade from the inside, with the barricade weaken Fang will signal us to charge."

"What about the people?" Said Astrid.

"Yes, the plan is to save as much as you can with the chaos you start, you won't be able to save them all but once my warriors are inside they will try to save those that you guys left."

"Look out!" A large explosion outside the inn interrupts our plan, warriors and champions are screaming by the metal and clay shards that has impaled them, and many tries to run inside but was only killed by another wave of explosives.

"What just happen?!" Yells Astrid.

"They are on to us; if we don't act they will advance soon." Said Bull putting on his helmet.

"General Bull." Said a warrior entering the inn, whose armor his blacken by the explosion, the man is covering his puncture wound with one hand and holding his weapon in the other. "The berserkers are charging sir and our warriors are getting shot down by their mages preventing us to get a foothold."

"Thank you soldier, change of plans, Lilith I need you to take hold of the archers on top of the roof, get half to shoot down the berserker warriors and half to their archers and mages. We may not hit them cause of that barricade but we can try to distract them to give our warriors a fighting chance, Fang you will be leading this operation on your own now go!" Bull unsheathes his blade and prepares his tower shield and left the inn.

"Fang," Said Lilith hugging him. "Be careful down there, I won't be down there to save your ass, again."

"You're over reacting, there is nothing down there but rats, and I'll be fine."

"You better be." Lilith kisses Fang and starts to run up the stairs of the inn.

"Alright guys fallow me." Said Fang walking to the back door of the inn. In the back of the inn, there is a manhole that leads to the sewers, two warriors preparing themselves while the three scouts waits by the wall.

"I assume you all know what the plan is?"

"Yes sir." Responded a scout."

"Who has the sticky bombs?"

"I do sir, scout Edward sir, they are in my satchel."

"Keep them dry and away from the flame and stay behind us you will act archer support for us." The scout salutes and proceeds to open the manhole covering. One of the warriors and scout went in first then follow me, Astrid, Ruffnut, Snotlout, Tuffnut, Fishlegs and Edward leaving Fang last to close the man hole. The sewer is, well stinks, the smell of sulfur, and dead fish filled my nostrils, and the only light was a torch hanging on the side of the wall and underneath are three dry torches in a box left by Lilith's scouts. "The scouts that map this place left us a gift." Said Fang lighting the three torches, he hands one to Fishlegs, Snotlout and one to the scouts. He unravels the map and looks through it.

"We will head straight and take a right to the first hall, then we go straight and take a left on the third hall, then there should be a ladder and a manhole mark in red paint by the scouts." Fang puts the map back in his satchel, grabs a torch from one of the scouts, and starts to lead in to the dark tunnel. It has been 30 minutes and the smell of sulfur and decayed meat starts to take a toll on all of us especially Fishlegs to which he threw up three times, we continue in the dark fallowing Fang in the awkward silence.

"So Fang." said Astrid breaking the silence "What can you tell me about Bull?"

"Ok…what's there to tell?" He said.

"Well I can tell by his accent that he is not from Berk nor is he from the horse lords of Thanes so he must be a lion, not a horse not a dragon and definitely no snow."

"Yes, Val De Lion, he is a lion or was a lion. Before he was General he was just a body guard for some lesser noble that acts high and well I guess he wanted to be something more than just a body guard so he became a General."

"How is that possible?" said Fishlegs wiping his mouth from left over spit and vomit. "You have to be born in Berk to be a General."

"Well maybe he killed a few people to get that power." Said Ruffnut snickering behind Tuffnut.

"Yea," said Tuffnut. "Noble needs a noble killed, opportunity knocks, and Bull answers and now he is our General."

"It's not like that." Said Fang.

"He's a lion, chivaliay, a knight with clean and undamaged armor." Said Astrid. "Just thieves and assassins with silk."

"Yea, you know those chivaliays and nobles in Val De Lion are." Said Tuffnut crouching on the ground. "They have that taste of power and want more and more so they kill those that are in the way just like the Empress."

"Maybe he killed his noble and made a deal with some high born in Berk." Said Snotlout.

"Bull may be a lion but just as any lion chivaliay or knight in Val De Lion they have their honor." Said Fang.

"Well what about the massacre of the amber palace?" Said Astrid, "Those honor bound chivaliays and knights seemed pretty dedicated killing the White Thorn family and ambassador."

"The massacre of the amber palace was not true Lion honor but zealots in armor wanting Duke Ray Lion to be emperor instead of his sister."

"But it was their Lion pride was it not Fang and because of the amber palace, Val De Lion is in a civil war over who rules who."

"You know I'm half Lion, mother's side, and yet here I am in Berk in the sewers doing my up most humble Berkian duty" Astrid just snicker.

"So was he suppose to?" I said. "Was he supposed to rule?"

"Threw age yea but the empress had different ideas."

"Like what?"

"O I don't know Duke Ray is more militarized then his sister Sabine so the empress probably just saw a tyrant or that she has other plans for him."

"So his sister rules?"

"No not yet, Empress Cleo wants to handle this civil war herself before her daughter takes thrown."

"Do you support her?"

"Me? No I don't support anyone because I am here in Berk, not in Val De Lion playing with some politicians." Fang stops and held the torch higher to see that the tunnel has collapse. Fang pulls out his map form his satchel. "Well through that collapsed tunnel is our exit point, it seems through all this rubble is another door well only door, bad part is that we don't know how to get there. This map was made for us to get through here."

"Sir I found something." Said Edward kneeling on the ground. "It seems to be a foot print, it seems to fallow through these walls."

"Stand back kid." Fang walks to the poorly built wall and looks at the dusty footmark. "Warriors too me, scouts and kids watch our back, Edward get your bow ready we are going to break this wall down."

"Wait, why?" I said

"Because my young prince." Said Fang kicking the wall with the other warriors. "The wall was poorly rebuilt, and the foot prints of those that has built it are still fresh." Soon some of the stones starts to fall apart and crumble down to the floor.

"Just one more heave." Said one of the warriors. With all three of their strength pushing against the side of the wall with one last heave, the entire wall crumbles down, we all step back coughing and covering our mouths from the dust.

"Torch now." Said Fang holding his hand out. He steps in first looking around; the light of the torch exposes a dirt tunnel that is being supported by wooden beams.

"What is this? An old mine?" said Snotlout walking in.

"No" Said Fang. "The wooden beams are fresh, still clean this is only recent.

"So what, berserkers?" said Ruffnut

"I don't know but I'll take point, I need a warrior and a scout with me rest are behind keep the torches behind us to minimize the lighting and extinguish one." We did we follow Fangs orders and continue deeper into the dirt tunnel, soon the tunnel became a bit to narrow that we had to follow in a straight line. A dim light looks to be a torch hanging on a pillar at the end of the narrow tunnel, at the end of the narrow exit is a wooden ladder that lead to a massive underground stone sewer. A few torches hangs on pillars, emanating a dim blue glow as if the dark blue sky is hovering a hole above us exposing the ancient stones and green mildew on the walls.

"Hey look who I found." Said Tuffnut picking up a skeleton in rusted armor.

"Tuffnut put that down." Said Astrid.

"Look at that armor." Said Fishlegs inspecting the rusted metal armor. "This is Val De Lion armor, the era of Emperor Leonce, you can tell by the purple clothing under the armor." Said Fishlegs touching the fabric.

"Hey guys I found a few more over here." Said Snotlout. We all walk over to see four more dead hiding behind a wall. My eye notice two of the skeletons are wearing different armors, I walk to them and rub the dust and dirt off of them the best I could and realize that its armor of dragon knights.

"Guys this is dragon knight armor, dragon knight Prinn's warriors, these skeletons must date back to the rein of Eluf and Leonce the time they were building Berk."

"If that's so then what are they doing in an old sewer system like this." Said Fang. Our attention soon turn towards to metal clanking, footsteps and the sound of a rough conversation from a close metal bar door. "Quick behind the wall." Whispers Fang. We follow behind him having our backs against the wall. I turn around to peek through a crack in the wall and see two berserker warriors, both with scratchy voice, with thick greasy black beards and with old iron swords, one of them missing his pinky finger on his left hand while the other has a scar on his right cheek.

"What the fuck are we doing here anyway?" said the scarred warrior. "I have fought in many battles, had my fair share of women and gold and the time they give me a special assignment I'm digging dead bodies and taking orders by some man in black."

"I know what you mean." Said the warrior with the missing pinky. "When I learn that I would be making less gold that I would be plundering I made my way to the captain's tent and I heard him talk."

"Talk about wut?"

"That this is supposed to be some magic stuff."

"Who cares about magic, it's no fun if you can't see the blood on your blade, just some weak way to fight and how do you know that it is magic wut if they were reading something."

"I saw the alter that the mage was bringing in"

"You wat?"

"It had those carvings of dead people and runes, bags of runes that looks like blood and I heard them talk about some blood magic, you know the dark magic." Fang motion the scouts on the other end of the wall to get their bows ready and the warriors slowly slid their blade out.

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear wut?"

"I think som-"

"What in oblivion is taking you rats to get the bodies!?" A massive warrior in black armor that is outlined red has just walk in. He speaks in a deep voice, his helmet has metal black horns on top, the eye socket of the helmet is too dark to see, red jagged lines runs on his helmet and his thick suit of armor. The knight holds a massive smooth black claymore in his left and a flail that has a black skull with spikes instead the traditional ball on his right hand, he wears a red cape that has jagged black lines that has an insignia of some demons face that I do not recognize.

"You are paid to move the bodies to the wizard not talking, may I remind you there is a battle above us."

"Well if you are so fucking strong then why you don't fight, or better yet get of your ass and help us!" The knight sheathed his claymore on his back and punch the scarred berserker.

"Move your ass or else it's your body being hald over!" The berserker fix his broken nose and picks up what is left of the skeleton in a wooden cart mumbling to himself. The knight looks around the room; he turns back and walk towards the tunnel he came from. Once the silence filled the room, we slowly walk out from hiding.

"This is bad, really bad." Said Fang biting his thumbnail.

"Who is that?" I said.

"That is a black knight Capitan and that is bad."

"Who are the black knights?"

"They are a group of dark knights and mages that fallows a god of destruction and power; they have a massive castle in the wilderness."

"The wilderness? You mean the land that borders the dwarven kingdom, the long sliver of mountains North of Berk?"

"Yes and North East of the Northern Kingdom as well as Val De Lion. The wilderness is a land of fire and smoke, volcanic ash fills the air, the land is blacken with the cracks of earth has open exposing magma. This should explain where the berserkers gotten the barricade. We still have a job to do all of you fallow me. And what-ever you do by the name of all that is holy, do not engage the black knight, there could be more or worst, a priest." We follow the path where the black knight and the berserkers are dwelling; the stonewalls slowly turn back into a dirt tunnel that is supported by wooden beams. We end up in large cave where there were many boulders inscribed in runes, Fang quickly hid behind one of the boulders, he motions Edward, and a warrior towards him. Me, Snotlout, and Fishlegs hid behind the boulder next to Fang, while Astrid, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, one of the warriors, and the rest of the scouts split into groups hiding in the side of the cave where they cannot be seen. I peek around the boulder to see a makeshift altar in the center, the altar is a flatten boulder with cracks that glow red, emitting that as if veins, around it where runes caved in and black.

"When will it be ready Mal?"

"Soon Captain soon." The dark knight Captain and some man in dark robes out lined in red and purple walks through the other side of the cave.

"My monks of chaos are prepared and readying the undead." Said the man in robes.

"Shit" whisper Fang, "A priest it just has to be a priest." There is a sound of a wagon being pulled follow by chanting men and women coming out of the other side of the cave dressed in red robes. The robe figures start to encircle the altar, the two berserkers pushing a wagon full of skeletons in armor, follow by another wagon full of skeletons; they dump the skeletons in front of the altar, and move the wagons to the side, soon two more monks walks out holding a man in chains. They push the man down two his knees, and chain them to the altar, preventing him to escape. The priest raises his hands high.

"O great Valloc, God of destruction and deceit. Bringer of power and mastery of all gods and man, I ask you to resurrect the weaken souls that have fallen in war and reincarnate them into your image of power and wrath. May the spirits fill the undead vessels we have offered to the altar, o great Llevala Goddess of lies, blood, and war, I ask you to bless the undead with strength and bloodlust, so they may strike against your enemies that have claimed masters over you and your followers." The priest drops his hands and grabs the man by the hair, exposing his neck. "I offer you a blood sacrifice, blood that is baptized in the waters of their weak gods."

"Please don't, I'm just a baker, I…I…I don't believe in gods or anything….just let me go….no wait!" The priest slit the bakers neck and place his head over the alter, draining the blood from him. The altar emits a dark hum and the red scars on the altar slowly glows red as if it where alive, soon multiple white specters starts to enter the pile of bones in front of the altar, sounds of clicking fills the air as skeletons slowly rise.

"Nicely work Mal." Said the dark knight. "With this we can take over Berk. But first let's test them out on our guest." The dark knight turns his head to where my eyes match his. I quickly duck undercover, I turn to look at Fang with his eyes widen in fear, his face soon turns to determination, as if he is ready to face the world again. Fang rise from the boulder and struck one of the skeletons with an arrow.

"Quick take out the undead." He yells. Soon the scouts from cover release their arrow striking the undead, the undead hiss and starts to charge, Astrid and the warriors unsheathe their blades and charge, follow by Snotlout and the twins leaving me and Fishlegs behind. The two Berserkers quickly ran away. Snotlout trying to get pass their rusted shield loses his sword and quickly resulting to his fist. The twins quickly maneuver the undead attacking from behind, while Astrid uses her brutal force to shattering the bones, she quickly looks at the priest who is chanting, under his robe, Astrid turns and picks up two small rusted throwing axes left by one of the undead and quickly threw it at the priest. The priest stops his chanting looking down at his chest; he looks up one last time to have the final ax at his skull. The priest fell down on to the bloody altar on top of the dead baker. The skeletons cease their attack and starts to stare out into space as if they have the mind of a philosopher. It did not take long for the skeletons to attack not only us but also the black knight and the dark monks. The knight swings his flail and claymore side to side tearing the skeletons as if they were bread and his blade is knife. Fang quickly run pass the skeletons and jumps on the knight's back wrapping his arms around his neck, the knight quickly backs up against the wall and falls on his back, crushing the air out of Fang. Fang quickly pulls out his dagger and with all his strength stabs the knight at his side; he pulls out the dagger and start to stab the knight on his chest leaving traces of blood on his blade. The knight screams in pain dropping his weapons and pulling Fang off his back and starts to punch Fang in the face with his gauntlets on. Fishlegs and I quickly unsheathe our daggers and throw it at the black knight's back, impaling him. Fang regain conciseness, pulls his dagger from the knight's bloody chess plate and continues to stab him in the chest. The knight quickly throws Fang across the cave and slowly backs up against the wall slowly collapsing motionless on the ground.

"Captain!" Yell Edward. We all run past the undead and towards Fang. "Fang what should we do?" said Edward holding Fang's bloody head. Fang turns his head to the cave behind him.

"Quickly, follow." He said trying to get up. We follow Fang passing a wooden door that led us to a narrow dirt hallway with a stone pipe on the left side. "Quick help me barricade this." He said forcing the weight of his wounded body up against the door. The scouts and worriers place as much of their weight on the door as Fang and Fishlegs look try to find a way out. Astrid, Snotlout and the twins start to help barricade the door with rotten wooden crates and barrels, I run straight to the door on the other side of the dirt tunnel and try to open the door but the door is blocked in the other side.

"It's barried on the other side, we're trapped." I yell.

"The stone pipes, it was use to transfer sewer water before the reconstruction of Berk. Remove the metal bars and crawl to the other side." Said Fang, Astrid, Snotlout and the twins did not hesitate to try to pry the rusted bars. "Edward." Said Fang taking his ring off his bloody finger. "Give this to Lilith, I won't be able to kill the undead the only way is to block both entrances the cave." Fang opens the satchel around Edward's side and pulls out two rounded sticky bombs. "The undead cannot get out."

"I can fight." Said Edward.

"No!" yell Fang pushing Edward away from the door, "You must protect the prince, you must protect the Jarl's children, you must destroy the barricade."

"We're threw." Yell Astrid

"Quick one warrior and a scout goes first then the kids and the rest, I'll go last." As the banging of the undead gets louder, no one dares to question.

"Fang what about you?" I ask.

"Just go Haddock, Berk needs a leader."

"Fang." Said Edward. "Use this." Edward pulls out a small stick with a red nub. "The scouts call this a match, slide it against something dry and it creates fire, and with the bombs, all you have to do is unravel the sling, light the sticky oil and fling it like a sling, the oil will not fully burn so it should stick to almost anything." Fang grabs the match and dug his boots deeper in the dirt trying hold back the door.

"When you make it out of the pipe, collapse it. The odds of me destroying the cave is very slim, make sure you destroy the pips so the undead cannot crawl through." The banging on the door has gotten louder and harder. "Go!" Yell Fang. We both stared at Fang, ensuring that we will never forget the man that sacrifice his life to save ours, we slowly walk back to the stone pipe, Edward climb in first, before I could I want to see Fang one last time, I turn to see Fangs face red and eyes closed and watered, with snot dribbling down. I climb in and start to crawl my way to the other side. The inside of the pipes were a little narrow but easy to move through, I did my best to take in little air as possible and to keep my chin up to prevent it from touching the foul water. Once I made it to the end of the pipe, two of the scouts grab my hands and pull me out.

"Where is Fang?" Said Astrid, there was an unsettling sound of silence within the group.

"Fang won't make it," Said Edward pulling out a sticky bomb. "He will collapse the cave making sure the undead will not escape." He said lighting the sticky oil, Edward backs up and flings the bomb into the pipe, it took a bit long for the bomb to go off but once it did the entire pipe system collapses leaving nothing but rubble and stone blocking the pipe. We stood there quietly until two more explosions echoes in the room.

"We have to keep moving," Said Astrid. "Let Fang's death be in vain."

"Right, not in vain. Fallow me; I know where the exit is." Said Edward walking into another tunnel. It only took a few minutes to reach our destination that is mark in red paint, I look up and I can vaguely hear the sound of battle. "Ok scouts first, signal when you clear the area of enemies, but do it quietly, once signaled I'll send the worriers then the kids, remember we only have one shot to do this right. So by the Gods do not fuck this up, remember, for Fang, for Berk. The scouts nod their heads, pull their hoods up and start to climb the ladder. Once the scouts were out of sight there was a sound of a struggle and the sound of flesh being cut that followed a gurgle, one of the scouts whistle like a bird giving us the all clear signal, the worriers follow then us. Climbing out I expect to see the sun but to only to be greeted inside of a crypt, with multiple tombs that have been defiled by berserkers. Edward told the scouts to watch the entrance upstairs.

"Alright guys right now we are in Shallows graveyard, one of you in the group will be following one of the scouts to where they hold the prisoners, one of you guys get the prisoners back here, and the other will light one of the sticky bombs in their pens, so which one you guys are the stealthiest?"

"I am I want to blow something up." Said Tuffnut

"No I am." Said Ruffnut

"No me!"

"No me!"

"Alright!" yell Edward quieting the twins. "You both will, don't have time to argue. Hiccup, Snotlout, Fishlegs, you guys will stay with the two worriers to protect the civilians, when that bomb goes off it should distract the berserkers just enough for Astrid and I to blow the barricade apart. Fishlegs, many of the people would be hurt, one of the scouts have a satchel of medicinal herbs put them to use." He said handing the satchel over to him.

"Edward, we have to move now." Said one of the scouts. The twins' starts to giggle and follow the scout up stairs, we all follow behind to see the twins and the scout perform their task. The scout quickly hasten behind barrels after barrels, as if he has done the routine multiple times, the twins to which the look of their movement looks as if they are racing one another but yet they did their best diverting or sneaking around guards. We lost sight once the trio turns around the corner of a burning building. There was a silence pause everyone waiting for the explosion, I turn to see the two scouts have their bow and arrows ready, turning their torso left and right, making sure that no one gets close, I try to shuffle closer to the entrance hoping to catch a breeze and to breath in air that does not smell rotten. I look to see the sun slowly setting, turning into soft orange tone, laying the burning land with its color. Around the corner of the burning building pops the head of the scout, he looks to his left and right and quickly moves between crates, the man pulls an arrow out and made a quick whistle. The head of a bald man pokes out of the corner; he has a big bloody scar over his eye and then another with brown hair and a woman with a black eye. The scout motions to them and points at us, telling them where to go. The first three walks out, turns out that the three are Nymphs town guards, bearing berks insignia, the bald man and the woman wore chain mail with a ripped cloth fabric over the mail with Berks insignia, the other man with brown hair was in steel plate mail. The one in steel quickly walks towards the scout while ducking his head. He motions the guards to walk slowly towards us, every inch to the crypt the faster they walk, once four to five made it inside Fishlegs was already mixing herbs and looking at wounds, I turn around to see three more heads poking out of the corner, then another and another and another head pokes out looking at us. The man in steel motions to them again and everyone around the building starts to walk fast. Once everyone is inside the scout and the man in steel walks towards us, soon there was a loud multiple explosions, which I could only assume that the pyromaniac twins were successful.

"Astrid now is our chance." Said Edward throwing a bag at Astrid. Both quickly running outside preparing to blow up the barricade.

"Hiccup I-I-need a slice of ginger root, water, and, and, umm fish oil quick." I ran to the satchel and grabbed what he needs. "Thanks, the man over there has an infection in his throat he needs to chew on the ginger." He said combining the fish oil with water with another substance in the mortar, mixing it with the pistil.

"Here chew on this." I said giving it to the sick man,

"Guys!" yell Snotlout. "We have berserkers!"

"Alright I need scouts behind the warriors and Snotlout, aim at the throat or head, shoot on my command!" I yell. "Do not let any of them inside the crypt." I said walking up the stairs. I see a small horde or berserkers covered in rusted iron, fur, chain, charging in with their axes and shields. "Arrows!" I yell holding my hand up. "Aim….Aim at the closest. Aim under the armor….lose!" The first three berserkers fallen and trips but it did not do much for more and more berserkers are getting closer. "Shit, they just keep coming, scouts fire at will!"

"Damn, alright guys." Said Snotlout readying his sword. "Charge!"

"Snotlout wait!" Nevertheless, it was too late, Snotlout and the other worriers charge in with their swords out. "Ahh crap, scouts try to give them cover fire." The scouts change direction of aim and starts to shoot down the berserkers near the warriors.

"More berserkers are coming out of the burning building said one of the scouts turning to his left. Before the scout was able to draw an arrow from his quiver a berserker tackles him. Another berserker ran pass them and their struggle and is charging right at me with his club aiming for my head, I was able to duck my head down and move back words while the berserker swings his club left and right trying to hit my gut. The berserker kicks me in my stomach pushing my back against the wall of the crypt. Placing one of his hand against my throat, he raises his club in his hand I try to kick the man in his groin but to only feel myself kicking the air. I scramble my right hand hoping ill find something, to my luck, I feel a jagged lose mossy rock on the wall and hit the man right in his head. The worrier backs up dropping his club on the ground holding his wound, as I fell I try to get up while gasping for air. I felt the man's hand grabbing my hair and throwing me on the mossy stone floor, he got on top of me and wraps his harry hands around my throat. I try clawing his eyes but the man only move his face up while staring at me, in the corner of my eye I see the same club hitting the back of his head. The berserker fell right to my side motionless.

"Your majesty. Are you ok?" I look up to see the Nymphs guardsman in steel reaching his hand.

"I'm fine, thank you for your help sir." I said grabbing his hand.

"Thank me when this is over your majesty, right now we are outnumbered."

"Suggestions?"

"We need to pull back and try to make a stand here."

"Listen umm-"

"Capitan Ray"

"Ray, thank you umm, do you have any weapons?"

"Other than this club no."

"But we do."

"O gods!" I turn to my surprise to see the twins, with their pirate smile.

"We saw the three guards and decide that their use would come in." Said Ruffnut

"So we raided the berserker's armory and took what we can." Said Tuffnut handing two iron spears to Ray.

"I also got shields and shit swords." Said Ruffnut dropping them on the ground.

"Are they dull?" Said Ray

"I don't know I found them in a pile of horses shit." Said Ruffnut bursting into laughter, so did Tuffnut.

"Well, shit swords are better than no swords." Said ray.

"Prawl, Rein, come here." The two worriers' walks up stairs, the bald man has a bandage wrapped around his head with a cotton patch covering his scared eye. "Alright guys take the spears, swords, and shields. Our new job is to protect the people in the crypt, we are going to regroup here and make a stand."

"Snotlout, fall back to the crypt!" I yell.

"Why!"

"Just do it!"

"Damn…. Everyone! Pull back to the crypt." The worriers and the scouts falls back into the crypt.

"Why are we pulling back we are betting them." Said Snolout in a boastful tone.

"Listen you little goblin." Said Ray. "They will regroup with twice as much and they will have their wizards or shamans or what-ever the fuck they be. Since you're ok with a blade you, and the worriers will be with me in the middle, Prawl, Rein, since you two have the spears and shields you guys will take the left and right end of the line. They will try to break us by going around, scouts are behind us, make every shot count, and once you make every shot count draw your blade. And you weird twins grab those crossbows and bolts, you guys with the scouts."

"What about me?" I said

"You are too important. Stay in the crypt."

"But I want to fight, I can help."

"Maybe so your majesty, but if you die Berk falls."

"But-"

"No buts, I will knock you out and throw you in the crypt my-self."

"They're coming sir!" Yell Rein with her shield up.

"Alright guys positions."

"Hey Hiccup." Said Tuffnut holding an extra crossbow and bolts. "You know what fun about being royalty? It's breaking the rules whenever the hell you want."

"We do it all the time and people don't do shit." Said Ruffnut.

"Well maybe dad but no one else does, just stay behind us you'll be fine." I grab the crossbow and bolts from Tuffnut's hand.

"Scouts, arrows….aim….fire!" Just as usual, they only took down three.

"Kids….give us a volley. Scouts fire at will!" We release our bolts striking down a few charging berserkers. The scouts quickly release their arrows again and again, until. _WHAM_. The berserkers hit the warriors like a ship hitting the waves but the Berks worriers stood strong as if they are the rocks hidden within the waves, our worriers fight hard and Prawl and Rein doing their best to push off the worriers with their shields and spearing them. As fighting gotten harder the worriers slowly starts to step back, each clashing sword pushes them back forcing Ruffnut, Tuffnut, the scouts and I backed up a few paces farther just so we would be able to get much more accurate shot. There was a loud cry of pain; I turn to the left to see Prawl getting beaten by a berserker with two rusted axes.

"Their coming in the left!" Yell Ruffnut.

"Prawl!" Scream Rein. Rein stabs a berserker with her spear; she let go of the spear and bashes another with her shield. She drew her blade and ran to the berserker that is on top of Prawl bashing his face in with an ax; she kicks the man in the face and guts him like a pig. Soon five more berserkers run through forcing the scouts to lay their bows and draw their blades. One of the berserkers got pass Rein, scouts, and charges straight towards me. I was able to block his strike with the crossbow and hit him on his hand with it, knocking his sword out of his hand. The worrier regain some sense and punches me in the face knocking me to the ground, I feel the warm blood coming out of my nose and running down my cheek. The man got on top of me and wraps his hands around my throat trying to strangle the life out of me. I quickly grab the worriers sword on the ground and cut his stomach open wide enough to where his guts fell atop of me. A loud explosion soon fallows, screams of berserker mages and archers fills the battle sky and the ground vibrates to the trampling sound of Berk's worriers charging in with all their might. Majority of the berserkers change course to Berk's worriers but soon they were distracted to the sounds of dragons and dragon riders high in the sky. Zipplebacks, Nightmares, Rumblehorns swoops down raining fire to the berserkers, as the dragons get low the riders spear the enemies or shoot down the mages and shamans with their javelins and arrows. As I get up, I see General Bull charging in with his claymore out with Astrid and Edward, two Berkian Captains and Bull's army, many of the berserkers' retreats back out the main gain trying to make it to the woods.

"Victory! We have victory!" Yells Bull with his blade out high like a banner. "Captain Bran, Captain Fulk. I want you two to lead the attack pass the gate; I want archers up on the city walls as well as barricades on the field. Push them back to the forest I do not want them to gain a foothold on the field again. Officer Cece I want the city gates repaired now! It did not take long for the berserkers to be out of the city, for battle dies down but not outside of the city walls. Soon the moon slowly rises; every worrier went that is not schedule to be outside heads back to their tents, resting and celebrating over food and ale, leaving the squires with the dirty work of cutting the throats of any survivors. We made our way back to the inn to convene with Bull.

"Undead you say." Said Bull tapping his finger against a cup of honey ale.

"We still have time." I said. "We can send cut throats in the woods and finish off whatever berserker is left, leaving us with enough men to go down there and finish off the undead."

"I wouldn't worry so much of the undead then I would with the black knight." Said Bull taking a mouthful of ale. "If Fang was able to block the caves then we can worry about the walking bones for later, they are not going anywhere. Plus while you were gone I sent scouts into the forest. Only one survived." Bull puts his cup down and grabs a rolled up piece of paper.

 _"_ _To General Bull."_ Said Bull clearing his throat.

 _"_ _I have spotted the berserker camps. I have muster the count of 8000 strong, I can guess more but scout Ed and Phil have not return back deeper in the woods. More will come –scout Edda"_

He put down the rolled up paper and picks up another.

 _"_ _To General Bul._

 _I have passed few dozen tents to only discovered trebuchets, catapults, and ballistas. I was able to spot a banner up on a tree, I was unable to see its crest for it's too far off, unable to peruse due to high amount of guards, still no word of Phil and Ed –scout Edda."_

Bull puts down the letter and picks up the last one.

 _"_ _To General Bull_

 _I have been compromised, unable to return to the inn due to the combat, I retreated to the crow's nest with the other scouts. I was unable to catch eye on the unknown banner, but reports of Ed and Phil has come. They are dead. I hid behind a tree and bushes, berserkers around a campfire reports of founding 2 Berkian scouts that I can only presume that its Ed and Phil, and they have went to detail of their torture and deaths. I'm sorry. However I caught wind that some dwarven smugglers brought over a crate of brass and black powder –scout Edda"_

He places the last rolled up letter on the table and took another gulp of ale.

"You see kids; the berserkers now have 8000 worriers in those woods, with siege weapons, plus without knowing the number of berserkers in the deep woods there could be more or worst."

"What about the unknown banner and the dwarves?" Said Fishlegs

"That's the thing. It is unknown; it is possible that it could be the black knights. All we have to do is strength the capital and wait, as for the dwarves…well that is up to your father Prince Hiccup."

"That's it waiting?" Said Astrid

"It's not up to me but to king Stoick. All I do is lead the banner."

A few hours pass and the night has fallen over Berk, my friends and I have no choice but to wait for a boat to take us back to the castle. I walk outside to get some fresh night air, hoping that I can wrap my mind around the situation to what the scouts have reported. I look across the street to see the town guard Rein over a wooden cart crying to what looks to be Prawl in his armor, or what I think since the face is smash in.

"Yep sad sight." Says Capitan Ray walking in half drunk behind me with a bottle of rum. "Prawl is her step brother, both were orphan children for some poor farmer, didn't have much smarts so they both join the Nymphs guards."

"I…I'm sorry to hear that."

"Don't be your majesty; it's the life they choose it's the life they will end, flesh to blood, and bone to ash. You however is lucky, highborn with your own dragon, living in the palace and bathing in the royal bathhouse room, from the outside the room looks like it can cover thirty blocks of Nymphs Fish Chum ally. I was raise there, Chum ally, nothing but rats, cats, and the smell of rotten fish from the docks fills the neighborhood air. All I ate was fish, and not the fresh kinds, no, the ones I'm talking are the ones that are rotten or days old. The orphanage Rein and Prawl came from is in Fish Chum ally, seen them come home from school every day from my broken window until they moved to the country, next time I saw them was in the academy, training to be guards, hell, every guard that I saw, trained, and graded comes from Chum ally. When they die I have to comfort their friends and family and remind them that everything we do and die for is for your father, no matter how poor we are or damaged, by oblivion I made sure they won't turn rogue to become mercenaries." Ray takes one last gulp of rum and drops the bottle on the ground. He wipes his mouth, rubs his eyes, and fixes his hair and armor; he pulls out his water pouch, fills his mouth with water and spit it out on the ground. "Well, my time has come again." He walks to Rein with his back straighten; head slightly lowered, and his hands behind his back. Rein turns her head and starts talking, Ray proceeds to wrap his arm around her trying to comfort her in the best way.

"Hiccup!" I turn around to see Lilith jogging towards me with her bow at hand. My heart sank, seeing the spring in her step and smile tells me she has not received the message of Fang.

"Hey Lilith. You ok?"

"Yea survived the fight still have my legs, where is Fang?" I was quite, I did not know what to say or even start the conversation. Should it be heroic or sarcastic, sympathetic?

"Lilith….there was a complication in the sewers."

"What kind?"

"Well we were heading to our destination but there was a cave in."

"Is Fang hurt?"

"Fang is fine we just ran into it was already collapsed."

"O.K. but what happen down there."

"Lilith….Fang did not make it." Lilith made an airy chuckle and a half pirate smile.

"What do you mean? It's a joke right?" I have went into detail of Fangs sacrifice on the black knight and the undead, every word I say brings her closer to the ground crying. "How could this be?" She wails. "Can…can you not go back… he could be alive."

"I'm sorry but he caved in both entrances all that is left is the undead." Lilith touches her stomach and stares off.

"If Fang did not do what he did Berk would be invaded by the undead."

"My lord, I bear his child."

"You're pregnant?"

"….I was…I was going to tell him when he gets back."

"Hiccup." Says Astrid behind me. "Common the chariot is here."

"Go my lord." Said Edward walking towards Lilith with the scouts and worriers from the fight. I turn to see the chariot, it was a dark wood cart with carvings of dragons and vines all over the cart, there are four horses, one guard Berkian champion sitting right next to the driver's seat, the driver is an old man who is holding the door for us. Everyone is already inside, tired, and covered in dirt, ash, and blood, once I step in the driver closes the door and starts moving. Everyone in the chariot has seen me with Lilith; their faces sadden hearing that she is pregnant.

"By the Gods." Says Astrid trying to break the silence. "I don't know about you but I definitely will be in the bathhouse for a week after what happened."

"Forget the bath." Said Snotlout. "I'm heading straight for bed." As everyone is talking about their baths and naps, I stare out of the window side cart passing Ray comforting Rein still crying. As we stroll in the chariot, I see the refugees of Nymph in burned and destroyed buildings or their hands out for coin as we pass.

"Gods what are we going to do?" I said.

"What? The berserkers?" Said Ruffnut

"I'm talking about the refugees, Nymph is destroyed and the poor became even poorer. Most of Fish Chum alley is now gone due to the siege. Where are they going to go?" I said staring out, seeing refugees holding out their hands.

"Relax Hiccup?" Said Fishlegs. "I'm sure your dad has a plan, you know what they say in Chum alley? The King Watches The Weak."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Said Snotlout.

"You know, like the king never forgets the poor and would send aid." Once we made it to the docks we were able to get a passage on an armed small boat back to the castle, once we made it back I completely ignore the servants greetings and their offer of aid and just hazily walk back to my chambers. I skip my bath and my meal nor did I change out of my bloody clothes, instead fallen into a deep sleep. Two days have pass since the siege at Nymph and already the berserkers came back with taking over Nymph.

"My lord." Said a servant girl outside my chambers. "Your father request to see you." I quickly make my way to my father's room; he is standing over a table looking over a map of Thadus.

"Hay dad."

"Hiccup Haddock III, I am very angry with what you did."

"Dad I was just-."

"But." Says dad cutting me off.

"I am also proud. I did not want you or your friends to go to Nymph but you still did. I should punish you but if it were not for you and your friends, we would not have been able to save any survivors or stop the undead." My dad walks right next to me and pat me on the back. "You are willing to fight for your people, like a king but now is the time for you to think like a king. You see this map son?"

"Thadus yes I do."

"Well, any ruler can charge into battle, you did and now I shall teach you about strategy. You see." He says placing a small statue of dwarves on, a long sliver of mountains and another in the wilderness. "From what General Bull and his scouts sent, sounds like black knights like the one you encounter in the caves. You see son they live, hunt, and breed in the wilderness." I look at the map and see the wilderness on the other side of a long mountain, the wilderness on the map takes up half of Thadus, the land is much farther north than any other kingdom, it stretches as far west of the Northern Kingdom and far east to the land of Thanes. The only thing separating the wilderness is the long chain of mountains that stretch has far as to the edge of the Thanes Kingdom. "The dwarf lords' son rulls the dwarven mountains; the mountains are separated into sections, each section has a dwarf lord, as well as they have their specialties. Such as the Silver Back Mountain," My dad places a small silver dwarven statue on a mountain that just borders Val De Lion. "Silver Back Mountain is the biggest deposit of gold and silver as well it acts as the Dwarven Mountain's treasury. Silver Back houses all the majority of the rich and politics in the Dwarven Kingdom." My dad places another statue on a mountain that borders Berk as well as a mountain that borders the Northern Kingdom. "Under Hill Mountain borders Berk, the mountain in the Northern Kingdom is the Deep Road Caverns. Under Hill creates the army for the dwarves while the Deep Road Caverns create the Hollow Dwarves, it's the job of the hollow dwarves to fight off the dark knights across the wilderness."

"Ok but what about this mountain?" I said pointing a mountain that borders between the Under Hill and Silver Back

"Brass Cavern Pass son. Brass Cavern is the heart of the dwarven metal, all the copper, iron, brass, originates from there. Because of the huge amount of ore, Brass Cavern houses all the dwarven inventors that has given them the ability to create a steam power machines and brass cities…which brings me to this last mountain." Said my dad tapping a painting of a mountain in the far East that borders the Thanes kingdom.

"The Red Diamond Mountain." I said

"Red Diamond houses all the gems in the Dwarven Kingdom. Dwarves are not good mages but they somehow discovered a way to enchant gems, enchanted gems creates power, lights, heat, as well as moving machines that fights."

"I will admit that this is all interesting dad but how does this short history lesson relate to the situation at hand?"

"General Bull's scouts discovered dwarven metal in their camp, I can easily brush this off as a bunch of dwarven smugglers but adding the black knight…Its just does not sit well. You see son the dwarven king Balor Thunder Giant rules all the dwarven mountains his ancestors made a pact to stop the black knghts, ensuring that they do not pass the mountains, in fact it's not only the black knights but anything from passing through the mountains."

"If it's their job then why are the black knights here?"

"Good question son. You see there are three possibilities. First is that they sneak around, second is that one of the many dwarf lords have plan to conspire King Balor, and third, the entire dwarven kingdom is rallying with the dark knights."

"Can we not confront them?"

"I wish we could. You see Hiccup, the Dwarven Kingdom is the richest throughout Thadus due to the discovery of gold, iron, copper, brass, silver, jewels and many more gems in the mountain, and every kingdom is in their debt. War is very expensive that we tend to take loans from other kingdoms and every kingdom takes loans from the dwarf lords, even Berk."

"So we are in debt to a bunch of dwarves?"

"It's not that bad, I always pay off the dwarves but Val De Lion is deep in their pockets."

"So if we always pay them off this could mean that the dwarves would not want to unite with the black knights to take us out."

"Why is that Hiccup?" Said my dad in a curious tone.

"Because they need us for future wars…to which it would make them richer?"

"Very good."

"Well if war makes them richer how do we know that they team up with the black knights to make us get a loan from them like they want?"

"Good thinking son, but dwarves are men of code and honor. If what you are saying is true then that could mean that one of the dwarf lords have betrayed the others and us which seems unlikely due to the dwarf lords relying on each other."

"So we are back to one, the black knights found a way through the mountains."

"Maybe but unlikely. Remember the berserkers brought siege weapons and the only way would be from the black knights which means they would be traveling slow, our scouts would found out and we would have enough time to act."

"So this leads us with two. A traitor dwarf lord."

"Good job son, you see you are now thinking like a king."

"What about the other Jarls? Can they not help?"

"Sadly no, the berserkers have war packs attacking the other Jarl's land, preventing reinforcements. Not to worry son, a snow owl from the Northern Kingdom has come with a message. It looks like prince Frost is sending aid, ships of food, water, with mages and knights there will be here soon, why don't you go and take Toothless out for fly."


End file.
